Little Secret
by Viziela
Summary: Malam itu membuat Uraraka Ochako berpikir bahwa Katsuki Bakugo hanya lah laki-laki yang sulit berterus terang di balik sifat kasarnya.
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Secret**_

_**Kacchako My Hero Academi by Horikoshi Kouhei**_

_**Original story by Viziela Veronica**_

_**WARNING : OOC**_

Kalau ada yang bertanya terhadapnya siapa teman sekelasnya yang sulit di dekati? Uraraka Ochako tentu akan menjawab, dia adalah Bakugou Katsuki. Mungkin Todoroki Shouto juga termasuk dalam hal itu, terlebih Todoroki adalah tipe pendiam, tidak banyak bicara. Tapi tetap saja Uraraka akan lebih memilih Bakugou.

Todoroki mungkin terlihat sedingin es, akan tetapi ia tetap enak untuk diajak bicara. Tidak seperti Bakugou, laki-laki itu sangat berisik, suka mengeluarkan umpatan kasar, egois tidak mau mengalah, membuat orang-orang takut untuk berdekatan dengannya. Tipe yang pastinya menyebalkan menurut pandangan kebanyakan orang. Tetapi entah lah bocah itu selalu menjadi sorotan di kelas 1-A, dan termasuk andalan kelas.

Uraraka Ochako sebenarnya tidak membenci Bakugou. Tidak. Ia ingin berteman dengan semua teman sekelasnya. Termasuk Bakugou. Apalagi pemuda itu adalah teman masa kecilnya Midoriya, jelas Uraraka merasa tertarik untuk lebih mengenalnya. Hanya saja seperti yang dijelaskan tadi Bakugou adalah tipe yang menurut Uraraka sulit untuk didekati.

Uraraka pikir mereka tidak akan bisa menjadi dekat. Akan tetapi ternyata perkiraannya salah, malam itu juga takdir membalas keraguan Uraraka.

Gadis itu di jam tengah malam waktu istirahat asrama U.A, memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Perutnya melilit meminta untuk diisi, sialnya ia lupa kalau stok cemilan yang selalu ia simpan di kamar asramanya sudah habis. Akhirnya Uraraka memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur, memasak mie instan atau apa saja yang tersedia di dapur.

Gadis itu merasa heran kenapa ia bisa menjadi selapar ini di tengah malam? Padahal sebelum tidur ia sudah memakan cemilan, kue-kue kering pemberian Yaoyorozu. Ini benar-benar diluar kebiasaannya.

'_lampunya menyala?'_

Kening mulus gadis itu berkerut tatkala ia menyadari lampu dapur asrama kelas 1-A menyala, meski pun samar ia dapat mendengar suara pisau yang sedang memotong-motong sesuatu. Gerakannya terdengar cepat dan cekatan seperti sudah sangat terlatih dalam menggunakan pisau.

Uraraka lalu berjingkat mendekati pintu dapur, kepalanya melongok ke dalam agar dapat melihat siapa yang berada di dalam sana. Mata bulat cokelatnya memicing mendapati punggung tegap berotot yang membelakangi pintu, mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan. Uraraka segera mengenali rambut _blonde ash _orang tersebut.

"Tidak usah mengintip seperti itu _Angel Face_. Atau kau mau kuledakkan?"

Uraraka berjengit kaget tatkala suara berat Bakugou terdengar dalam bisikan dingin seperti ancaman, dan lagi pemuda itu mengatakan _angel face _jelas sekali kalau yang dimaksud adalah dirinya. Uraraka masih sangat mengingat julukan yang Bakugou berikan untuknya saat mereka adu kekuatan dalam festival olahraga.

Sadar kalau dirnya sudah tertangkap basah Uraraka akhirnya masuk ke dalam dapur dengan cengiran konyolnya tatkala Bakugou melirik tajam ke arahnya. Bakugou mendengus kencang terlihat tidak suka, ia lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Bakugo-kun?" Uraraka memberanikan diri untuk mendekat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Bakugou menjawab kesal.

"Wah ... kau sedang memotong sayuran? Wortel, kentang, tofu ... er ... kau mau memasak?"

Bakugou sontak menghentakkan pisau dengan kesal, membuat wortel yang sedang dipotongnya melayang. "Diam! Tidak usah menggangguku _angel face_."

Tapi bukan Uraraka namanya kalau ia merasa takut mendengar bentakan Bakugou. Gadis itu dengan tenangnya mengambil wortel yang terjatuh di lantai akibat ulah Bakugou, mencucinya kembali di wastafel lalu meletakkannya di dekat pemuda itu.

"Kau benar-benar pintar menggunakan pisau dapur ya Bakugou-_kun_."

"Heh ... ini terlalu mudah buatku." Bakugou menjawab acuh kembali memotong kentang.

"Tidak kusangka."

"Apa maksudmu _hah_? Kau mengejekku? Dan bukankah kau sudah pernah mengatakan ini saat kita berada di pelatihan?" Bakugou kembali terlihat kesal. Menurutnya ucapan Uraraka seolah memandang rendah dirinya.

"Tidak aku tidak mengejekmu, aku hanya takjub saja. Jarang sekali ada anak laki-laki yang ahli dalam urusan dapur. Kau hebat Bakugo-_kun_." Uraraka menyatukan jemarinya satu sama lain terus menatap takjub gerakan tangan Bakugo yang lincah.

"Tch ... walau kau memujiku aku tidak merasa senang sama sekali."

Uraraka tersenyum lucu melihat Bakugo yang kini agak salah tingkah, potongannya tadi yang rapi sekarang menjadi sedikit berantakan, apa mungkin efek dari ucapan Uraraka barusan?

"Lalu? Kau ada urusan apa di sini _angel face_? Cepat selesaikan urusanmu dan jangan menggangguku."

"Sebenarnya aku lapar dan bermaksud memasak sesuatu di dapur." Uraraka menjelaskan tanpa malu-malu, ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang berbunyi.

"Huh?"

"Biar aku yang memasakkan nasinya Bakugo-kun, kau sedang membuat kare bukan?"

"Hah?"

"Kau mau minum apa? Teh atau susu?"

"Hei ... hei apa maksudmu _angel face_?"

Bakugo memandangi Uraraka heran. Gadis itu sambil bersiul-siul mengeluarkan beras dari tempat penyimpanan, menakarnya dan mencucinya sebelum memasaknya.

"Aku membantumu untuk menyiapkan nasi dan minuman." Uraraka menjawab santai, ia melemparkan senyum cerianya ke arah Bakugo yang sudah memasukkan bahan-bahan kare ke dalam panci.

"Kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Karena kita akan makan bersama."

Bakugo membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan kalau ia tidak pernah mengajak Uraraka untuk memakan kare buatannya. Tapi pemuda itu mendengus kencang, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal urung mengatakan apa yang terlintas dalam kepalanya. Lagipula apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini adalah sebuah pelanggaran, tidak boleh ada yang memasak di dapur saat sudah masuk jam tidur. Tiap asrama kelas memang memiliki dapur yang bisa dipakai bersama-sama oleh mereka, biasanya mereka memakai uang kelas untuk membeli bahan-bahan mentah seadanya di dapur. Makanan mereka pada jam makan memang sudah ditanggung oleh kantin sekolah, tapi terkadang mereka tentu sekali-kali ingin memasak sendiri saat senggang karena itulah asrama mereka dibuatkan dapur. Bakugo pikir kalau ia tidak mengajak Uraraka bisa-bisa gadis itu mengadukannya kepada Iida atau pun Aizawa_ sensei_. Bakugo memang sudah biasa terkena teguran atau dimarahin, tapi membayangkan mendengar omelan panjang lebar Iida tentu membuat telinganya sakit sendiri.

Bakugo tak tahu kalau Uraraka tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengadukannya kepada Iida atau pun Aizawa _sensei_.

"Omong-omong kenapa Bakugo-kun memasak sesuatu di jam selarut ini? Kupikir kau pantang makan malam karena ingin menjaga bentuk tubuhmu." Uraraka berbicara berusaha membuka percakapan di antara mereka.

Bakugo yang tengah mengaduk-aduk kari yang berada di dalam panci melirik ke arah Uraraka sekilas. Gadis itu tengah menyiapkan jus untuk mereka, membuka kotak jus yang tersimpan dalam kulkas dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. "Aku tadi melewatkan jam makan malam." Pemuda itu ingin bertanya bukankah gadis-gadis seumurannya juga biasanya menjaga dirinya untuk tidak sering makan di jam larut seperti ini? Tapi lagi-lagi ia urung mengatakan pertanyaan itu, lagipula apa pentingnya? Seperti bukan karakternya saja kalau mengajukan pertanyaan macam-macam ke orang lain.

"Oh ... aku sebenarnya tadi sudah makan malam, tapi entah lah kenapa tengah malam ini aku merasa lapar sekali. Padahal tadi sebelum tidur aku memakan kue pemberian Yaomomo."

Bakugo tersenyum kecut, tanpa ditanyakan pun gadis ini sudah berceloteh sendiri. Pemuda ini berusaha terlihat acuh akan tetapi diam-diam ia mendengarkan perkataan Ochako.

"Aku heran kenapa belakangan ini aku merasa mudah lapar? Aku tidak mau gendutan."

"Kau memang gendut." Bakugo membalas kejam.

"HAH?"

"Tch ... diam_ kusoyaro_. Kau mau membangunkan orang-orang?" Bakugo membentak kesal

"Teriakanmu yang paling keras, Bakugo-kun." Uraraka membalas ucapan Bakugo dengan kesal, gadis itu berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Apa maksudmu mengataiku gendut?"

Bakugo berkedip kaget karena Uraraka kini terlihat marah dengannya. Gadis itu menatapnya tajam, kedua pipinya yang bulat bagaikan mochi digembungkan. Chubby sekali. Ah ... rasa-rasanya Bakugo ingin menekan kedua pipi bulat itu. Pemuda itu mendengus, menggelengkan kepalanya apa yang ia pikirkan? Dan kenapa pula ia mengeluarkan kalimat sensitif terhadap perempuan? Bukannya Bakugo peduli, hanya saja pemuda itu sangat ingat kalau ibunya akan mengamuk bagaikan godzila tatkala ia mengatai ibunya gendut.

Jelas saja Uraraka terlihat marah. Ternyata semua perempuan sama saja.

"Tidak usah pedulikan kata-kataku tadi."

Uraraka mendengus kesal karena Bakugo menyingkir dari hadapannya, pemuda itu sibuk mengambil piring dan sendok. "Kau mau kan atau tidak? Cepat ambil piringmu."

Akhirnya Uraraka tidak lagi mempedulikan ejekan Bakugo tadi terhadapnya. Gadis itu menarik kursi makan yang berhadapan dengan Bakugo, wajahnya berseri melihat sepiring nasi kare jatahnya. Peduli amat Bakugo tadi mengatainya gendut, sekarang ini Uraraka lebih memilih untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya.

Bakugo menyuapkan kare ke dalam mulutnya merasa puas sendiri dengan rasa masakannya yang tidak pernah mengecewakan, kemudian mata merah tuanya terangkat memperhatikan Uraraka yang tengah meniup-niup sesendok kare. Bakugo merasa penasaran bagaiamana penilaian gadis itu terhadap masakannya.

"Tidak usah protes kalau masakannya tidak enak," sungut Bakugo saat ia melihat bola mata berwarna cokelat itu membulat tatkala sesendok kecil kare masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah ... ini enak sekali Bakugo-_kun_." Uraraka tersenyum lebar, memakan kare itu dengan penuh semangat, pipinya menggembung lucu. "Terimakasih. Ini enak sekali. Kau sudah membantuku untuk menghilangkan rasa laparku."

"B-bukan masalah."

Bakugo sontak menundukkan wajahnya, memfokuskan pandangannya ke sepiring nasi kare miliknya. Ia mengeluh dalam hati kenapa senyum gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan sekali dengan pipi gembung karena terisi makanan? Bakugo sadar Uraraka gadis ceria, dan mudah bergaul senyumnya selalu menyenangkan. Tapi baru kali ini Bakugo berpikir gadis itu tampak manis dengan senyumnya.

"T-tapi ... aku baru sadar kenapa rasa kare ini sangat pedas?"

"Hah?" Bakugo sontak memandangi Uraraka dengan tampang bodohnya. Sudah memakan dua sendok kare tapi gadis itu baru menyadari dengan rasa pedas yang dibuatnya? Apa karena terlalu laparnya lidah gadis ini menjadi mati rasa untuk sesaat?

"Tentu saja pedas. Aku sangat menyukai makanan pedas." Bakugo menjawab ketus. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Tinggalkan saja kare itu dan buatlah yang lain."

"Uh ... bukannya aku tidak suka, hanya saja." Uraraka meneguk segelas jus miliknya, kemudian menyentuh mulutnya sendiri meringis sakit. "Aku terkena sariawan di lidahku, perih sekali."

"Bodoh. Biar kulihat."

Bakugo sontak berdiri, mendekati Uraraka. Tatkala jemari pemuda itu menyentuh dagunya, mata bulat Uraraka berkedip kaget. "Keluarkan lidahmu," perintah Bakugo.

"E-eh?" Pipi Uraraka sontak memerah.

"Lakukan saja _angel face_."

Meski pun merasa heran sekaligus malu dengan perintah Bakugo terhadapnya, Uraraka tetap menurutinya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan lidahnya secara perlahan, ia menutup kedua matanya rapat tidak berani bertatap-tatapan dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. Manik merah tua Bakugo mengamati lidah mungil Uraraka, ada sariawan di ujung lidahnya, tidak terlalu besar tapi tetap saja tentu akan terasa perih kalau diberi makanan pedas.

"Biar aku mengobatimu."

Uraraka memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya saat jemari Bakugo tidak lagi menyentuh dagunya. Ia melihat punggung Bakugo menjauh, mengambil kotak obat di sudut dapur.

"B-bakugo-kun tidak usah," tolak Uraraka saat ia melihat Bakugo sibuk mengambil kapas menggunakan pinset dan mengoleskan obat cair untuk sariawan di kapas itu.

"Buka mulutmu."

Mengabaikan penolakan Uraraka, Bakugo mengeluarkan perintah dengan nada mutlak yang tidak sudi untuk ditolak, ia kembali menyentuh dagu gadis itu. Uraraka menelan ludahnya gugup tatkala mata cokelatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata merah tua milik Bakugo, entah kenapa ia seakan menemukan sorot kekhawatiran dalam sorot mata Bakugo. Akhirnya Uraraka lagi-lagi hanya dapat menurut, ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ia mendesis saat ia merasakan perih di lidahnya akibat obat yang dioleskan Bakugo. "Tahan sebentar." Uraraka menahan napasnya mendengar suara Bakugo. Suaranya tetap terdengar berat seperti biasa tapi ada kelembutan dan kekhawatiran dibaliknya. Dalam keadaan kedua matanya yang tertutup, Uraraka pun dapat merasakan jemari Bakugo yang tadi menyentuh dagunya kini beralih mengusap sudut matanya.

Apa mungkin pemuda ini sedang menghapus air matanya yang tidak sengaja keluar akibat rasa perih dari lidahnya?

"Sudah selesai."

Tatkala jemari pemuda itu menjauh dari wajah bulatnya Uraraka merasa sedikit kecewa. Gadis itu meringis dalam hati, ada apa dengannya?

"T-terimakasih Bakugo-kun."

"Bukan apa-apa. Dan dengar, aku melakukan ini hanya sebagai rasa terimakasihku karena kau sudah membantuku memasak." Bakugo membalas tanpa menolah ke arah Uraraka sedikit pun, ia sibuk membereskan kotak obat yang tadi dikeluarkannya.

"Ah benar juga. Ugh maaf, padahal aku suka sekali dengan kare bikinanmu. Tapi karena lidahku terasa pedih seperti ini aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya."

"Oh berarti kau suka sekali dengan masakanku?"

Uraraka melihat Bakugo kembali menatapnya senyum bangga terkesan pongah tersungging di bibir pemuda itu. Uraraka mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Kalau kau sebegitu sukanya, lain kali aku akan membuatkannya lagi untukmu."

"Benarkah? Wah tidak kusangka Bakugo-kun ternyata baik sekali."

"Kau pikir aku jahat?"

Uraraka tertawa melihat Bakugo yang kembali marah-marah akibat ucapannya, pemuda itu kembali memakan nasi kare bagiannya sambil mengomel panjang lebar. Uraraka tersenyum lucu melihatnya. Ia tidak lagi berminat untuk memakan apa pun, meski pun perutnya masih terasa lapar tapi melihat Bakugo mengomel menurutnya tidak kalah menarik.

Malam itu Uraraka memutuskan untuk menemani Bakugo yang menghabiskan makanannya dan membereskan dapur yang sudah mereka kotori. Pada malam itupun Uraraka sadar Bakugo sebenarnya pemuda yang baik dibalik sifat kasarnya.

"Ini untukmu?"

" ...? "

Usai mereka berdua membersihkan dapur dan Uraraka hendak kembali ke kamarnya, Bakugo memberikan dua bungkus roti melon untuk Uraraka.

"Kau bilang kau lapar bukan? Saat kau mencuci piring tadi, aku pergi ke kamarku sebentar untuk mengambil ini."

"Tapi ..."

"Sudah makan saja." Bakugo meraih tangan mungil Uraraka, menjejalkan dua bungkus roti itu ke telapak tangan gadis tersebut. "Terimakasih karena malam ini sudah menemaniku."

Bakugo membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah pergi dari dapur, berlawanan dengan arah yang dituju Uraraka. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepala pemuda itu tertunduk sembari melangkah, meninggalkan Uraraka begitu saja yang tengah memandangi roti dalam genggamannya dan punggungnya secara bergantian.

Sungguh, bagi Uraraka Ochako memahami jalan pikiran seorang Bakugo Katsuki itu teramat rumit.

Gadis itu tersenyum lucu, sadar kalau Bakugo hanyalah pemuda yang sulit berterus terang dibalik sifat kasarnya.

"Semoga mimpi indah Bakugo-kun. Terimakasih juga atas malam ini." Setelah mengatakan terimakasih kepada Bakugo, Uraraka membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah riang menyusuri koidor asrama menuju kamarnya.

Ia tak sadar Bakugo menghentikan langkahnya, melirik sebentar ke arah Uraraka yang ternyata sudah jauh dalam pandangannya. Pemuda itu mendengus kencang, menutup separuh wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

Wajahnya memerah.

"Bodoh."

**_TBC_**

_**Uwah ... rasanya benar-benar gugup nulis ini. Alasannya baru pertama kali ini aku nulis fanfic di fandom BNHA. Sebenarnya aku udah lama berada di fandom ini, plus langsung naksir sama Kacchako klo dalam kapal straigth. Tapi baru sekarang ini aku memberanikan diri nulis fanfci BNHA Kacchako. Aku pingin ngeramein fanfic mereka, karena bagiku mrk ini cute meskipun interaksinya dikit ~ _~**_

_**OOC banget ya? Huhuhu. Entah berapa kali juga aku sampe salah nulis nama mrk, karena terlalu lama berkecimpung dalam fanfic Gintama 0_0**_

_**Moga-moga suka dengan fanfic Kacchako pertamaku XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Little Secret_**

**_Kacchako My Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi_**

**_Origonal story by Viziela_Veronica_**

**_Rated T/Sweet/Romance/Friendship_**

**_WARNING OOC_**

Uraraka Ochako melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah terhuyung, sembari menghela napas ia mengusap perutnya yang terasa sakit. Ada apa dengan perutnya? Ia tadi sudah duduk lama di WC tetapi perutnya hanya terasa sakit tanpa mengeluarkan apa pun. Apa karena kare pedas bikinan Bakugo? Atau roti melon yang juga pemberian Bakugo? Apa roti itu sudah melewati masa kadaluarsa?

Ochako sontak menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia jadi membayangkan hal jahat atas kebaikan teman sekelasnya itu? Bakugo memang pemuda kasar, egois dan suka mengganggu orang lain tapi Uraraka yakin Bakugo Katsuki tidak akan melakukan hal semacam ini. Lagipula rasa sakit diperutnya ini berbeda bukan sakit akibat salah makan.

Gadis itu meringis. Akhinya ia memutuskan kembali ke kelas, ia tidak bisa izin keluar kelas lama-lama saat jam pelajaran Present mic sensei. Saat ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya, ia melihat teman sekelasnya sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Present mic. Pro hero itu sendiri duduk dibangku dan asyik mendengarkan lagu.

"Psst."

Tepat saat Ochako menarik kursinya dan mendudukinya, Iida Tenya yang duduk di hadapannya menoleh ke arahnya. Siswa berkacamata itu memandanginya khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja Uraraka-san? Wajahmu pucat."

Ochako tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dari teman dekatnya ini. Gadis itu segera tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja Iida-kun. Hanya sakit perut biasa."

Iida mengangguk mengerti, ia kembali memperhatikan buku paket miliknya dan mengerjakan tugas. Uraraka menghela napas lega, juga merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah membohongi Iida. Padahal perutnya terasa sangat sakit, untuk saat ini perutnya tidak baik-baik saja.

'_Uh ... kenapa aku jadi ingin pergi ke kamar mandi lagi?' _Gadis itu mengeluh, menekan perutnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Ochako tak sadar Bakugou Katsuki yang duduk di depan dan berada jauh darinya memperhatikannya secara diam-diam.

Pemuda itu tadi sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk meminjam secara paksa penghapus milik Midoriya yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Kening Katsuki berkerut halus menyadari ekspresi tak nyaman di wajah_ chubby _Uraraka.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Uraraka-san ... uraraka-san"

Ochako mengerang pelan merasakan guncangan di bahunya, gadis itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan mengerutkan kening saat mendapati Yaoyorozu dalam pandangannya. Gadis berkuncir kuda itu membawa beberapa buku dalam dekapannya.

"Uh ... Yaomomo?"

Ochako mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, merasa agak malu saat ia menyadari ia tadi tertidur di tengah pelajaran Present mic. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, tampak beberapa bangku sudah kosong tinggal beberpa orang yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Memalukan sekali Uraraka-san. Kau tertidur sampai pergantian pelajaran." Iida yang mendadak berdiri di sebelah Yaoyorozu berbicara, kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak seperti robot. Gerakan khas Iida.

"Gomen ..." Uraraka menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, menyunggingkan cengiran konyolnya. "Berarti sekarang pelajarannya Aizawa sensei? Kita pergi ke mana?"

"Ke gedung olahraga." Yaoyorozu yang menjawab.

"Ayo kita pergi." Uraraka mengajak dengan penuh semangat.

"Ah tidak bisa Uraraka-san. Kami berdua ada keperluan sebentar di ruang guru. Maafkan kami." Iida menjelaskan dengan wajah bersalah.

Uraraka merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi gadis itu mencoba memakluminya. Lagipula kedua orang ini menjabat sebagai ketua dan wakil ketua kelas, jelas mereka memiliki tugas khusus dari guru-guru. Manik cokelat gadis itu lalu memperhatikan sekeliling, mencari sosok Midoriya Izuku yang biasanya menemaninya.

"Kalau kau pergi mencari Midoriya, ia sedang ada urusan dengan All Might sedangkan siswi-siswi lainnya sudah pergi duluan ke ruang ganti."

Ochako merasa semakin sedih ketika mendengar penjelasan Iida. Kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali? Salahkan rasa sakit di perutnya yang membuat harinya menjadi kacau.

"Kami pergi dulu Uraraka-san."

Uraraka mengangguk berusaha terlihat ceria seperti biasanya saat Iida pamit undur diri dari hadapanya. Saat kedua orang itu keluar dari kelas, gadis itu menghembuskan napas dengan kencang. Tersisa siapa di kelasnya saat ini? Gadis itu berpikir mungkin ia bisa pergi bersama dengan salah satu di antara mereka.

Mineta?

Ochako segera mengernyit tatkala manik bulatnya melihat sosok Mineta yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Kaminari Denki. Dari wajah mereka sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan hal mesum?

Todoroki?

Uraraka menggeleng. Pemuda itu dingin sekali.

Gadis itu mendengus. Tidak ada yang begitu akrab dengannya di kelas untuk saat ini. Ia melirik ke bangku Katsuki Bakugo tatkala mendengar tawa keras dari Kirishima dan Sero. Entah mereka sedang menertawakan apa, yang pasti wajah Katsuki saat ini terlihat kesal luar biasa. Kedua siswa itu memang suka sekali mengganggu Katsuki, termasuk Kaminari.

'_Ah ... sepertinya aku pergi sendiri saja.'_

Uraraka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri, bergabung dengan teman-teman perempuannya yang lain di ruang ganti. Akan tetapi ketika ia hendak bangkit dari duduknya, manik cokelat itu membulat kaget tatkala ia merasakan ada yang aneh dari bokongnya. Bokongnya terasa hangat, juga lengket. Uraraka sontak duduk kembali, wajahnya memerah.

'_Gawat! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?'_

"Hei ayo kita pergi ke gedung olahraga. Aizawa-sensei bisa menghukum kita kalau kita tidak segera ke sana."

Murid laki-laki mengangguk setuju mendengar seruan Kirishima, mereka semua lalu keluar dari kelas sekilas melirik heran ke arah Ochako yang masih duduk mematung di kursinya, tidak biasanya gadis itu menjadi terlihat pendiam.

"Uraraka-san, ayo pergi bareng ke gedung olahraga."

"A-ah ... Kirishima-kun."

Ochako menjadi gugup tatkala melihat Kirishima dan Sero mendekatinya. Sedangkan Katsuki berdiri di belakang mereka, laki-laki itu memasang wajah galak seperti biasa kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku. Gadis itu merapatkan kedua pahanya, cara duduknya tampak tidak nyaman sekali, ia berharap semoga ia tidak terlihat aneh untuk saat ini. "K-kalian duluan saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo!"

"Hei rambut aneh, plester, aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar. Katakan itu kepada Eraser head."

Baik Kirisihima, Sero, mau pun Uraraka melirik ke arah Katsuki dengan heran. Katsuki bukanlah orang yang suka datang terlambat ke pelajaran Aizawa tatkala guru itu memberikan praktek kelas khusus untuk mereka. Kalau saja Kirishima dan Sero tidak mengerjainya, Katsuki pasti sudah berada di gedung olahraga sedari tadi.

"Euh ... kenapa bro? Kau sakit perut?" tanya Sero.

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya sialan! Pergi saja kalian."

Mendengar bentakan Katsuki, kedua sohib itu segera meluncur pergi dari kelas sebelum Katsuki mengeluarkan quirk ledakannya. Katsuki mendengus kencang, kelas sudah sepi hanya tersisa dirinya dan Ochako. Ia melirik ke arah gadis berambut cokelat itu yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"Apa lihat-lihat hah muka bulat?" sentak Katsuki dengan perempatan siku-siku di keningnya.

"Muka bulat?" Bukannya menjawab Ochako malah terkejut dengan julukanlain yang Katsuki berikan kepadanya. Tadi malam pemuda ini menyebutnya, _angel face, _dan pagi ini sudah berubah lagi. Sebenarnya kenapa pemuda ini lebih suka memanggil teman-teman sekelasnya dengan nama aneh ketimbang nama aslinya."Aku punya nama, namaku Uraraka Ochako."

"Terserah lah." Katsuki mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. Ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati bangkunya, mengabaikan Ochako yang tampak kesal.

Gadis itu lalu sibuk merutuki Katsuki agar pemuda itu lekas keluar dari kelas. Ochako tentu tidak mau berdiri dengan keadaan bokongnya yang mungkin berbecak akibat tamu bulanannya yang datang secara tiba-tiba diluar prediksinya. Ia ingin mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olahraga secepatnya, kemudian meminta izin kepada Eraser head karena ia harus membeli pembalut. Ochako meringis, betapa cerobohnya ia yang tidak membawa ponsel padahal ia bisa saja menghubungi Asui Tsuyu atau teman wanitanya yang lain untuk memintai tolong membelikan pembalut.

Ochako menghela napas pelan, pantas saja ia merasa sakit perut sepagian ini. Ditambah dengan rasa lapar berlebihan yang ia rasakan belakangan ini.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Ochako terkejut tatkala ia menyadari Katsuki sudah berada di belakangnya. Manik merah pemuda itu menatapnya tajam, membuat Ochako bergidik sendiri. Terkadang Ochako bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa pemuda ini selalu memasang tampang galak seolah menantang orang-orang disekitarnya? Apa pemuda itu tidak takut wajahnya menjadi cepat keriput karena terlalu sering tertekuk.

"B-bukan urusanmu," jawab Ochako akhirnya, berusaha terdengar ketus. Dapat dilihatnya sebelah alis Bakugo terangkat mungkin pemuda itu tidak mengira bahwa ia bisa membalas seperti itu. "B-bakugo-kun sendiri kenapa masih berada di sini? Bukankah kau ingin ke toilet?"

"Itu ..."

Ochako mengerutkan keningnya melihat gerak-gerik canggung yang ditunjukkan Katsuki, pemuda itu menggenggam erat jaket tipis yang ia sanggakan di bahunya. "Kau berisik sekali sialan!" Gadis itu semakin merasa bingung saat Katsuki melemparkan jaket itu ke arahnya, jaket itu mendarat mulus di mukanya, membuat Ochako dapat menghirup sejenak bau yang berasal dari jaket itu. Bau _mint_ dan _ocean _terhirup begitu saja dalam penciuman Ochako, terkesan segar dan misterius di saat bersamaan. Benar-benar menggambarkan karakter Katsuki.

Mendadak wajah Ochako menjadi memerah sadar dengan pikiran anehnya, gadis itu sontak menyingkirkan jaket itu dari wajahnya. Ia menatap kesal ke arah Katsuki yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau melemparkan jaket ini ke mukaku?"

"Pakai itu bodoh ...," lalu Bakugo terdiam sejenak terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia berdeham pelan, memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak bersitatap dengan Ochako. "Aku tahu kalau ada noda di rokmu, dan kau tidak mau ada yang menyadarinya."

"Hah?" Ochako terkejut mendengar perkataan Bakugou, ia menatap pemuda itu takut-takut. Bakugo ... mana mungkin tahu permasalahannya saat ini bukan? Perlahan gadis itu membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Bakugo. "Apa mungkin kau tahu kalau aku sedang datang bu ..."

"ARGH! YA AKU TAHU ITU MUKA BULAT. JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENGATAKANNYA. ATAU KAU INGIN KUBUNUH AGAR MULUTMU BUNGKAM?!"

Ochako merasa pipinya memanas tatakala melihat wajah Katsuki yang sama-sama memerah bercampur kesal, melihat gelagat tidak nyaman Katsuki membuat Ochako sadar kalau pemuda berambut _blonde ash_ ini memang sudah tahu permasalahannya. Tapi kenapa Katsuki bisa tahu? Ochako menahan pertanyaannya yang satu ini saat ia sadar manik merah tua Katsuki terus menatapnya tajam. Tatapan itu seolah mengatakan, _'cepat pakai jaket yang kuberikan itu muka blat sialan.'_

"Kau yakin meminjamkan jaket ini? Darahku bisa mengotorinya loh." Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya cepat melihat telapak tangan Katsuki sudah mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api bagaikan petasan kecil. Pemuda ini nyaris berada di ambang batas kesabarannya. Cukup aneh juga melihat ia bisa menahan diri dari Ochako. "Baiklah ... aku akan memakai ini."

'_rasanya seperti pelukan tidak langsung.'_

Ochako menggigit bibirnya merasakan debaran kecil di hatinya tatkal jaket abu-abu Katsuki membungkus tubuh pendeknya. Dengan gerakan canggung ia berdiri, wajahnya menjadi kecewa karena panjang jaket itu tidak sampai menutupi bokongnya.

"BODOH!" Ochako melonjak kaget akibat bentakan Bakugo. "Kalau kau ingin menutupi noda itu, kau harus memakainya seperti ini."

Ochako menahan napasnya tatkala Katsuki melepaskan jaket itu dari tubuhnya. Herannya gerakan pemuda itu perlahan, tidak tergesa-gesa atau pun memaksa, sangat diluar kebiasaan yang selalu ia tunjukkan. Dengan posisi mereka yang saling berhadap-hadapan, Katsuki mengikatkan lengan dua lengan jaketnya ke pinggang Ochako, membiarkan bagian lain dari jaket itu terjuntai begitu saja di bagian belakang tubuh gadis itu, menutupi rok Ochako yang bernoda.

Dalam posisi mereka yang sekarang ini, Ochako menyadari sesuatu betapa tingginya Katsuki. Ia harus menengadahkan wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Tingginya hanya mencapai dada bidang Katsuki.

"T-terimakasih Bakugou-kun."

Entah kenapa Ochako merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa tatkala Katsuki mundur beberapa langkah darinya, menciptkan jarak antara mereka. Dirinya yang sedari tadi menahan napas kontan saja menarik napas sebanyak mungkin.

Katsuki mengangguk samar. "Aku ke ruang olahraga dulu, muka bulat."

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi Katsuki melenggang keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Ochako begitu saja. Pemuda itu mendengus kencang, mengacak-acak rambutnya membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan.

Wajahnya merah padam.

Apa yang ia lakukan?

Kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini?

* * *

Sudah sepuluh menit ia berlatih di ruang olahraga, bersama teman-temannya yang lain, memakai kostum pahlawannya yang sudah dimodifikasi di sana-sini. Biasanya Katsuki akan berlatih dengan penuh semangat, disertai dengan teriakan-teriakan arogan yang ikut menghiasi sesi latihannya yang alhasil menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat perhatian.

Tapi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya, ia tidak fokus untuk berlatih. Pikirannya melayang, pandangan matanya pun kesana kemari mencari sosok berpipi bulat itu.

Di mana dia?

Bukankah seharusnya ia ikut berlatih setelah berganti pakaian?

"Bro ... kau ada masalah?" Kirishima bahkan menyadari keanehan sahabatnya.

Katsuki melirik tajam ke arah Kirishima yang menepuk bahunya. "Bukan urusanmu sialan!" geram Katsuki.

"Oh ayolah jangan bersikap dingin begitu. Apa perutmu masih sakit walau pun kau tadi pergi lama ke toilet? Untung saja Aizawa sensei tidak menghukummu."

"Berisik!"

Kirishima menghela napas saat Katsuki menyingkirkan tangannya dengan kesal, pemuda berambut merah itu mengendikkan bahunya.

"Kyouka-chan, apa kau melihat Ochako-chan?"

Katsuki tanpa sadar melirik ke samping kanannya, melihat Asui Tsuyu yang sedang berlatih bersama Yaoyorozu. Tidak. Sebenarnya Katsuki tidak mengingat nama-nama mereka, ia menyebut gadis-gadis itu dengan sebutan, kuncir kuda, _earphone_ dan kodok. "Uh ... tidak. Benar juga sejak jam pelajaran Aizawa sensei ia belum kelihatan." Jirou menjawab.

"Tadi sebelum aku dan Iida-san pergi ke ruang guru, kami sempat berbicara dengan Uraraka-san yang masih ada di kelas." Yaoyorozu ikut menjawab. "Aneh kenapa ia belum datang juga?" Gadis berkuncir kuda itu menyentuh dagunya sendiri, membuat pose berpikir.

Katsuki tanpa sadar mendecak kasar mendengar pembicaraan mereka, kenapa ia merasa tidak tenang seperti ini?

* * *

**_TBC_**

_**Akhirnya ini dia chapter keduanya. Ah makasih banget yang rela meluangkan waktunya untuk berkomentar di sini. Emang sulit nulis ff yang kategori kapal minor. Kacchako memang ramai di luar negeri tapi tidak menutup fakta kalau banyak yang nggak suka mereka, dan mrk tergolong minor di indonesia. Jadi kuseneng banget pas tahu ada yg tertarik baca ff minor ini XD**_

_**Btw aku lebih demen nulis cerita manis untuk fanfiction jadi jangan berharap bakal ada konfliks besar dan semacamnya ya di ff ini :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Little Secret**_

_**Kacchako My Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Stor by Viziela Veronica**_

_**Rated T/Sweet/Romance/Friendship**_

_**WARNING OOC **_

Ochako Uraraka tak tahu kalau ia perlu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan pembalut. Ia tadi pergi ke minimarket di depan asrama U.A, setelah meminta izin untuk keluar sebentar. Kemudian ia pergi ke kamar mandi, mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam olahraga dan memasukkan seragamnya yang terkena darah ke dalam kantung plastik. Gerakan tangan gadis itu terhenti saat jaket Bakugo Katsuki berada dalam genggamannya. Sebenarnya jaket itu masih bersih, tidak terkena darahnya sedikit pun tapi tetap saja Ochako merasa ia harus bertanggung jawab untuk mencuci jaket itu.

Gadis itu tanpa sadar memeluk jaket itu, menghirup wangi parfum khas Katsuki yang masih membekas di sana. Wajah gadis itu merona, memeluk jaket itu ia merasa seolah memeluk Katsuki. Ochako tidak habis pikir, apa benar yang menolongnya tadi adalah Bakugou Katsuki. Sikap Katsuki tadi benar-benar di luar prediksinya.

Sebenarnya Ochako tahu Katsuki pemuda yang baik. Apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, memasak bersama-sama membuat Ochako merasa sedikit nyaman untuk memberanikan diri berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Tapi perhatian di kelas tadi ... Ochako sangat tidak mengira kalau Katsuki bisa melakukan hal semacam itu terhadap orang lain yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya.

'_kalau seperti ini terus ... bisa-bisa aku akan selalu merasa berdebar kalau berdekatan dengannya,'_batin Ochako dengan pipi merona.

Gadis itu lalu menyelesaikan urusannya dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia sadar ia sudah sangat terlambat masuk di jam pelajaran Aizawa sensei, apalagi ia tadi tidak sempat meminta izin kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Bakugo tadi meninggalkannya begitu saja membuat ia tidak sempat mengatakan apa pun kepada pemuda itu.

'_Ugh ... kenapa perutku terasa sakit lagi?'_ Gadis itu menekan perutnya, rasa nyeri kembali menjalari perutnya. Gadis itu mengeluh dalam hati, kenapa sakit datang bulan selalu terasa menyakitkan baginya?

Ochako tak yakin kalau ia sanggup mengikuti pelajaran praktek Aizawa sensei untuk saat ini. Selain tubuhnya tidak bisa bebas bergerak akibat darahnya yang mengalir, ia juga merasa tak bisa berdiri dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Saat ini ia ingin berbaring, meredakan rasa nyeri di perutnya.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu melangkah keluar dari dalam toilet dengan langkah terhuyung. Tanpa sadar ia memakai jaket yang dipinjamkan Katsuki, sedangkan tangan kanan mungilnya membawa kantung plastik berisi pakaian kotornya. Tangannya yang bebas menekan perutnya, berharap cara itu dapat sedikit mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Ochako tersentak kedua kakinya refleks berhenti melangkah. Ia menaikkan pandangannya, manik bulatnya segera bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata yang menyipit tajam ke arahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar, kenapa sosok ini kembali berada di hadapannya?

Seolah ... entah sejak kapan pemuda yang berada di hadapannya ini selalu tahu kapan ia membutuhkan bantuan.

"B-bakugou-kun, kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Ochako pelan. Melihat penampilannya yang agak berkeringat Ochako dapat menebak, Bakugou Katsuki pasti baru saja berlatih di gedung olahraga bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Berbeda dengan Ochako yang memakai pakaian olahraga, Katsuki lebih memilih memakai kostumnya untuk sesi latihan kali ini. Hanya saja Katsuki tidak memakai sarung tangan besarnya, juga topeng hitam yang menurut Ochako terlihat agak konyol.

"Aku mau ke toilet."

Terang saja Ochako bertambah heran mendengar jawaban Katsuki. Bukankah seharusnya pemuda ini sudah pergi ke toilet sebelum ke gedung olahraga? Dan lagi lorong sekolah tempat mereka berada saat ini menuju toilet wanita, toilet laki-laki berada di sisi lain. Mana mungkin seseorang ang suka terburu-buru seperti Katsuki merepotkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil jalan memutar.

"Tapi Bakugou-kun, toilet laki-laki berada di sisi lain," jelas Ochako.

Perempatan imajiner menghiasi kening Bakugou. "Berisik! Terserah aku mau pergi ke mana sialan!" Ah ... Ochako sudah menyentil batas kesabaran Bakugou.

"Oh baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi." Ochako mengangguk-angguk pelan, malas berdebat di saat perutnya terasa nyeri seperti ini. "Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan, Bakugou-kun."

Dengan langkah perlahan akibat sakit di perutnya, Ochako melewati Bakugou. Pemuda itu menyedekapkan kedua lengannya, membuang muka untuk tidak melihat Ochako yang melangkah di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Bakugou berkata dengan nada dingin.

Ochako menghela napas, mau tak mau ia menghentikan langkahnya membuat posisinya tepat berada di sisi kanan Bakugou. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat."

Ochako tertegun tatkala Katsuki kembali menatapnya, wajah mereka sejajar karena pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, membuat tingginya menyamai Ochako. Pemuda itu bertanya dengan nada seperti tak peduli, begitu juga dengan wajahnya yang terlihat dingin akan tetapi Ochako dapat melihat semu merah yang sedikit menghiasi pipi Bakugou.

Apa pemuda ini merasa malu sendiri karena pertanyaannya?

"Ugh ... sejujurnya aku memang merasa tidak enak badan. Aku mau berbaring sebentar di UKS. Bakugou-kun, bisa kau izinkan ketidak hadiranku hari ini kepada Aizawa sensei?" Uraraka merutuk kesal karena Bakugou tidak membalas perkataannya, wajah pemuda itu terlihat tak peduli. Benar juga, mana mungkin pemuda ini mau repot-repot meminta izin kepada Aizawa sensei demi dirinya.

"Merepotkan," desis Katsuki, membuat Ochako menyesal sendiri kenapa ia sempat berpikir Katsuki mau mengizinkannya? "Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu kepada si kacamata atau kuncir kuda."

Iida dan Yaoyorozu, gadis itu jelas tahu siapa yang Katsuki juluki seperti itu. "Sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau mengizinkanku, tidak apa-apa."

Ochako memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan secepatnya, tidak usah memperpanjang urusannya dengan berbicara terhadap Katsuki. Akan tetapi gadis itu menjadi kesal saat ia merasakan tangan besar Kastuki menahan lengannya, membuatnya mau tidak mau berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa lagi? Jangan menggangguku Bakugou-kun, perutku sedang sakit."

"Tch ... siapa juga yang sudi mengganggumu, _angel face_?"

Ochako tertegun ketika Katsuki duduk berjongkok membelakanginya. "Bakugou-kun apa yang kau ..."

"Naik ke atas punggungku!" Katsuki mengeluarkan kalimat perintah mutlak.

"Tapi ..." Ochako jelas merasa bingung luar biasa sekaligus merasa ragu untuk menuruti perintah pemuda berambut _blonde ash_ ini.

"Lakukan saja angel face, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Ochako menutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia tidak salah lihat bukan? Wajah Katsuki saat ini terlihat luar biasa merah, meski pun Katsuki memunggunginya tapi Ochako tetap dapat melihat rona merah itu dengan jelas. Ugh ... kenapa tingkah laku pemuda ini terlihat menggemaskan sekali? Ochako menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kau yakin Bakugou-kun? Aku cukup berat loh ..."

"DIAM! ATAU KAU BOSAN HIDUP HAH?!"

Ochako tersenyum lucu, ia lalu menuruti perintah Katsuki naik di atas punggung pemuda itu, membiarkan Katsuki menggendongnya di punggung. Kantung plastik yang dipegangnya tetap dibawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" bentak Bakugou.

"T-tidak apa-apa aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau Bakugou-kun berbaik hati menolongku sampai seperti ini."

"Tch ... aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat wajah bodohmu yang kesakitan itu membuatku memutuskan untuk menolongmu. Daripada aku terkena masalah karena membiarkanmu begitu saja."

Benarkah pemuda ini hanya kebetulan lewat? Ochako yakin Bakugou tidak mengatakan sejujurnya. Pemuda ini pastinya menyadari dirinya yang belum masuk ke gedung olahraga. Lagipula alasan yang dikemukakan Bakugou tadi cukup aneh. Karena letak toilet yang dituju Bakugou berlawanan arah.

"Bakugou-kun kau baik sekali ya," ujar Ochako.

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya kebetulan lewat."

Ochako tersenyum, sadar kalau pemuda ini mana mungkin mengatakan sejujurnya. Gadis itu tak tahu kenapa sikap Katsuki bisa menjadi seperti ini terhadapnya? Atau perhatian yang diberikan pemuda itu semata mereka hanya lah teman sekelas tak lebih? Ochako merasa ragu sendiri dengan tebakannya.

'_kalau seperti ini terus ... bisa-bisa aku menyukaimu.'_

* * *

Keadaan ruang kesehatan sepi, Recovery Girl sedang pergi keluar. Tanpa memusingkan masalah itu Katsuki dengan tenangnya menurunkan Ochako di sisi bangsal UKS.

"Sepertinya Recovery girl pergi lama."

Katsuki mendengus merasa heran sendiri dengan keadaan ruang kesehatan yang sepi tanpa ada satu guru pun yang bertugas untuk menggantikan Recovery Girl.

"Tidak apa-apa Bakugou-kun, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar agar perutku tidak sakit lagi."

Katsuki menoleh menatap tajam Ochako yang kini duduk tenang di atas bangsal UKS, ia mengernyit menyadari wajah gadis itu masih tampak pucat. Ia mendengus kencang, mengacak rambutnya sejenak kemudian ia menarik sebuah kursi yang berada dalam ruangan itu dan meletakkannya di dekat bangsal.

"Bakugou-kun ..." Ochako merasa heran melihat Katsuki yang menduduki kursi itu. "Kau tidak kembali ke ruang olahraga?"

Katsuki mengendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban untuk Ochako, jawaban yang tentu tidak dimengerti gadis berpipi bulat itu. Mengabaikan pandangan Ochako, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya mencari nomor Kirishima agar temannya itu meminta izin atasnya kepada Aizawa _sensei_.

"Kenapa?" Ochako melonjak terkejut merasa merinding sendiri tatkala manik merah tua itu mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Padahal ia tadi hendak menggoda Katsuki mengatakan apa mungkin teman sekelasnya yang pemarah ini mengkhawatirkannya? Tapi Ochako pikir sepertinya untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa mengajak bercanda Katsuki, atau ... pemuda ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda?

"Tidak usah banyak bertanya seperti itu, sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja."

Ochako tertegun saat Katsuki menyentuh keningnya seakan-akan pemuda ini berusaha merasakan suhu tubuhnya, entah kenapa pipi Ochako mendadak terasa panas. "B-baiklah ... aku akan beristirahat."

Katsuki tersentak saat Uraraka mengibaskan tangannya yang menyentuh kening gadis itu. Tubuh pendek itu lantas berbaring gelisah di atas bangsal ruang kesehatan, jemari-jemari mungil Ochako menarik selimut membungkus dirinya sampai menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Katsuki menngusap bagian belakang lehernya berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang secara mendadak menyerangnya.

"Aku akan mencari obat yang mungkin bisa meredakan nyeri di perutmu."

Ochako menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari selimut tatkala ia mendengar suara kursi yang diduduki Bakugou tadi. Manik cokelat bulatnya memperhatikan Bakugou yang mendekati lemari kaca dalam ruangan itu, lemari itu berisi obat-obatan. Katsuki membuka lemari tersebut dan membaca label obat-obatan di dalam sana. Ochako bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa Katsuki tahu obat yang dibutuhkannya? Dan lagi kenapa tipe pemuda seperti Katsuki bisa tahu masalah tamu bulanan wanita? Sejujurnya Ochako cukup kaget saat ia tahu Katsuki mengetahui permasalahannya saat ini.

"Obat ini sepertinya bisa meringankan rasa sakitmu."

Ochako berhenti berpikir yang macam-macam saat Katsuki kembali duduk di dekatnya. Ia membawa botol berisi obat sirup dan segelas air mineral. Gadis itu kembali merasa takjub saat ia melihat obat yang dibawa Katsuki itu obat yang biasa diminumnya saat datang bulan. "Isi di dalam botol ini tinggal sedikit. Kau bisa menghabiskannya."

Gadis itu mengangguk mengerti, ia segera menghabiskan obat tersebut dalam sekali teguk kemudian meminum segelas air mineral yang sudah disiapkan Katsuki. "Hah ... terimakasih Bagukou-kun." Ia menghela napas lega mengusap sudut bibirnya, kemudian gadis itu meregangkan kedua lengannya."Sepertinya saat ini aku bisa ikut pelajarannya Aizawa-sensei."

"Jangan bodoh muka bulat, kau baru saja meminum obatmu. Jangan menyusahkan orang lain kalau ternyata perutmu masih terasa nyeri."

Ochako meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal mendengar teguran tajam Bakugou. Ingin rasanya ia berkata kalau ia sebenarnya tidak pernah bermaksud merepotkan Katsuki. Pemuda itu sendiri lah yang berinisiatif menolongnya tanpa diminta oleh Ochako. Akan tetapi gadis itu menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya, meski pun ia merasa bingung dan sedikit aneh mendapat perlakunan berbeda Katsuki untuk hari ini ia tidak mau merusak suasana menyenangkan untuk saat ini. Bisa-bisa pemuda berambut _blonde ash_ ini akan meledak marah kalau ia menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Oh iya Bakugou-kun, maaf karena aku memakai jaketmu. Jaket ini sebenarnya masih bersih tidak terkena darahku sedikit pun, tapi aku akan mencucinya dan berjanji untuk secepatnya mengembalikan jaket ini."

Katsuki memandangi Ochako yang menunjukkan jaket abu-abu miliknya, jaket itu terlihat sedikit kebesaran tatkala membungkus tubuh mungil dan gemuk Ochako. Gadis itu terlihat lucu memakai pakaian yang kebesaran. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya perlahan, kenapa mendadak ia merasa gugup sendiri tatkala melihat jaketnya membalut tubuh gadis berambut cokelat pendek ini?

"Kalau kau lama mengembalikan jaketku, kau akan mati." Akhirnya hanya itu yang terpikirkan dalam benak Katsuki untuk membalas perkataan Ochako. Menurutnya akan terlihat wajar kalau ia mengeluarkan perkataan seperti itu.

"Ugh ... tentu. Tidak usah mengancamku Bakugou-kun." Ochako menggembungkan pipinya sebal lantas ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan malas di kepala bangsal. "Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku merasa bingung kenapa kau tahu permasalahan datang bulanku? Jarang sekali ada anak laki-laki yang paham masalah seperti itu."

"Aku tahu itu dari kuso baba."

"Eh?"

"Maksudku ibuku."

Kontan saja Ochako menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menahan tawanya agar tidak menyembur keluar. Ia sudah tahu hal ini dari Izuku, kalau Bakugou sering bertengkar dengan ibunya, sifat kasar dan galak Bakugou pasti diturunkan dari ibunya. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka pemuda ini menjuluki ibunya _'kuso baba.'_

"Ibuku tambah berkali-kali lipat lebih sensitif saat datang bulan. Tapi kuperhatikan ia jadi tidak bebas bergerak, terlihat agak pucat dan sering memegang perutnya. Di tambah lagi nafsu makannya berubah seperti monster."

"Ah ... begitu." Ochako tak menyangka kalau Katsuki jelas mengingat pembicaraan mereka tadi malam. Di mana dirinya mengeluh kalau belakangan ini ia sering merasa lapar. "T-tapi nafsu makanku tidak seperti monster loh." Gadis itu menyangkal ucapan Katsuki, mana mungkin ia rela disamakan dalam hal nafsu makan yang besar.

'_Lalu ... kantung plastik itu apa?'_

Batin Katsuki, ia tadi sempat melirik kantung plastik yang dibawa Ochako. Selain berisi seragam sekolah gadis itu, terdapat beberapa cemilan di dalam kantung itu. Akan tetapi pemuda itu memilih diam, tidak menyuarakan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Tapi ... aku merasa sangat tertolong hari ini. Terimakasih banyak Bakugou-kun, tanpa bantuanmu aku pasti akan merasa kesulitan." Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, membuat kedua mata bulat gadis itu menyipit. "Kau tahu Bakugou-kun, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata orang yang peka dan perhatian sekali."

Katsuki tertegun melihat senyuman gadis itu. Manis sekali, rona kemerahan di tulang pipi gadis itu semakin terlihat jelas tatkala bibir mungil Ochako menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya pelan. Tidak. Ia tidak seperhatian itu. Memang benar kalau ia cukup peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Tapi ia memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia bersikap berbeda terhadap Ochako untuk hari ini.

"Aku yakin kalau kau bisa terus bersikap seperti ini, banyak yang akan menyukaimu. Ah ... tanpa itu pun kau sudah sering jadi pusat perhatian ya." Ochako terus berceloteh panjang lebar dengan wajah riangnya, tidak menyadari kalau manik merah pemuda yang duduk di dekatnya ini menatapnya lekat. "Tenang saja Bakugou-kun, apa yang terjadi dengan kita tadi malam dan hari ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita. Aku tahu kalau kau tidak suka menjadi bahan perbincangan bukan?"

"Terserah kau kalau kau menganggapnya rahasia kecil."

Memang benar dengan yang dikatakan Ochako. Ia tidak mau menimbulkan rumor yang tidak-tidak diantara mereka. Terlebih saat ia menyadari—entah sejak kapan—kedekatan antara gadis berpipi bulat ini dengan Midoriya Izuku terkadang menjadi sorotan dan bahan perbincangan kelas 2-A.

Ochako mengangguk-angguk, tapi ia tertegun ketika ia menyadari Katsuki menatapnya lekat. "Eum ... Bakugou-kun ada apa?"

Katsuki berdiri dari duduknya, kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku dan ia berdiri tegap di hadapan Ochako yang setengah berbaring di atas bangsal. Apa yang dilakukan Bakugou saat ini tentu membuat Ochako merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman kalau ada rumor di antara kita berdua?"

Ochako mengerutkan keningnya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Katsuki. Ia tentu tidak merasa nyaman, apalagi mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun. Ochako pikir Katsuki tentu tidak akan merasa nyaman, dan bisa saja ia mengamuk tidak jelas kalau ada yang menyebarkan rumor aneh tentangnya.

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya. "T-tentu saja, karena kita hanya teman. Jadi kupikir bila ada gosip aneh diantara kita justru membuat kita tidak nyaman bukan?"

"Tapi satu kelas menggosipkan dirimu dan Deku berpacaran karena kalian terlihat sangat dekat."

"E-eh?" Ochako tak tahu ia harus bereaksi bagaimana mendengar perkataan tajam Katsuki kali ini. Ia tahu teman-temannya sering menggosipkan dirinya dan Midoriya, tapi mendapati fakta kalau ternyata Katsuki juga menaruh perhatian akan gosip itu tentu membuat gadis ini merasa bingung luar biasa.

Karena ia pikir ... pemuda berambut _blonde ash_ ini tentu tidak akan sudi menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan hal yang tidak penting baginya. "Itu hanya gosip."

"Seharusnya kau menyangkalnya untuk menekan gosip itu, tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya. Atau ... kau tidak keberatan sama sekali akan hal itu?"

"Hah? A-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang kau katakan Bakugou-kun." Ochako bicara tergagap mendengar tuduhan Bakugou, karena faktanya apa yang dikatakan pemuda berquirk ledakan ini tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, kalau kau tidak pernah keberatan murid-murid lain menggosipkanmu dengan _kuso_ Deku seharusnya kau tidak perlu merasa risih bila ada yang menggosipkan kita berdua."

" ... "

Katsuki menghela napas gusar mendapati ekspresi aneh dari wajah Ochako, antara bingung, dan mungkin merasa gugup karena rona merah di pipi gadis itu semakin terlihat jelas. Gadis berambut cokelat itu sontak memundurkan tubuhnya tatkala salah satu tangan Katsuki di letakkan di kepala bangsal tepat di sebelahnya seolah berusaha mengurungnya.

"Apa bedanya aku dengan Deku, _angel face_? Kenapa kau tidak keberatan ada yang menggosipkanmu dengannya? Berbeda denganku."

Ochako menggigit bibirnya tatkala manik merah Katsuki menatapnya tajam, pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan punggungnya membuat wajah mereka nyaris sejajar. Kontan saja gadis itu merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa saat ia menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak wajah Katsuki dengannya. Ochako tidak mengerti kenapa Katsuki bisa terlihat segusar ini mengenai gosipnya dengan Midoriya. Lagi pula itu hanya gosip, mereka tidak punya hubungan khusus atau apa pun itu.

Meski pun ... Uraraka memendam perasaan terhadap Midoriya. Berawal dari kekaguman yang perlahan membuatnya tertarik dengan teman masa kecilnya Katsuki. Akan tetapi entah sejak kapan Ochako menyadari suatu hal, ketertarikannnya terhadap Midoriya perlahan terbagi. Dan mungkin apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Midoriya dulu tidak sebesar untuk sekarang ini.

"Bakugou-kun sendiri kenapa tidak suka mengenai gosipku dengan Deku-kun?"

" ... aku ..." Jeda. Pemuda itu terdiam, tidak sanggup untuk membalas pertanyaan Ochako. Alasan apa yang harus ia katakan kepada gadis berpipi bulat ini?

Ia merasa tidak suka. Perasaan marah, mendidih dan ingin meledak-ledak selalu menyergap dirinya tiap kali ia mendengar gosip miring antara Midoriya dan Ochako. Selama ini ia berusaha menahan amarah yang melanda dirinya tiap mendengarnya. Ia tak tahu kapan ia merasakan keanehan ini?

"Kau cerewet sekali muka bulat."

Ochako tersentak ketika ia merasakan tangan besar Katsuki menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi atas tindakan Katsuki, ia merasakan tarikan kencang pada wajahnya disusul dengan ciuman dari pemuda itu. Bibir mereka bertemu, bersentuhan satu sama lain diluar prediksi Ochako. Rasa mint dari mulut Katsuki tercecap jelas dalam indra perasa Ochako. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, rasa terkejut itu membuat ia tidak bisa bereaksi cepat atas apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini terhadapnya.

Tapi hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik Ochako sontak mendorong kuat Bakugou, membuat bibir mereka terpisah. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Ochako bertanya tergagap, wajahnya menjadi luar biasa merah.

Katsuki menarik dirinya agar sedikit menjauh dari Uraraka. Ia menggigit bibirnya tatkala mendapati wajah memerah gadis itu, ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis ini setelah ia menciumnya.

Marahkah?

Sejujurnya Katsuki sangat sadar dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Ochako, saat ia mencium gadis ini ia berada dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Ia hanya ingin memberitahu gadis itu, melalui tindakan bukan ucapan. Ia bukan lah pemuda yang bisa berterus terang dengan mudahnya, ia lebih memilih untuk bertindak dibandingkan banyak berucap.

Meski pun untuk saat ini ia merasa cukup menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Gadis ini pasti lah merasa marah atas tindakannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga bukankah tindakannya itu bisa dihitung sebagai pelecehan?

"Oi Bakugou-kun ternyata kau berada di sini."

Keheningan di antara mereka menjadi pecah ketika sosok Kirishima Eijiro masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. Dalam hatinya Bakugou merasa sangat berterimakasih dengan kedatangan Kirishima. Berkat sahabatnya itu ia mungkin bisa keluar dari situasi ini. Bakugou tahu mungkin tindakannya ini tergolong brengsek, tapi ia pun sadar saat ini ia tidak bisa menghadapi Ochako.

Kabur atas tindakan yang ia perbuat. Salahkan jantungnya yang terus berdegup tak karuan meminta untuk ditenangkan saat itu juga. Katsuki pikir mungkin Uraraka pun perlu waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Eh? Uraraka-san juga ada disini?" Tatkala Kirishima menyadari keberadaan Uraraka Ochako, pemuda berambut merah itu semakin bertambah heran. Ia melangkah mendekati kedua orang itu, mengerutkan keningnya melihat Ochako yang berada di atas tempat tidur. "Kau sakit? Kau terlihat tidak enak badan."

Kirishima bertanya khawatir menyadari kondisi berbeda yang ia dapatkan dari Ochako. Gadis ini biasanya terlihat ceria, dan biasanya akan menyapa teman sekelasnya dengan penuh semangat, tapi kehadirannya tidak direspon apa pun dari Ochako. Bahkan ia sadar saat di kelas tadi Ochako memang lebih pendiam dibandingkan biasanya. Kirishima memang tipe yang peduli dengan teman-temannya.

"A-ah itu ..." Ochako berbicara tergagap, gadis itu merutuk di dalam hatinya cara bicaranya tentu bisa menambah rasa heran Kirishima. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Katsuki yang ternyata mencuri pandang ke arahnya, kontan saja Ochako merasa wajahnya seolah terbakar. Mau tidak mau ia mengingat apa yang dilakukan Katsuki terhadapnya tadi. "A-aku baik-baik saja Kirishima-kun." Gadis itu berbicara tak jelas tangannya bergerak panik dan mata cokelatnya berputar.

"Hei ... kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah seperti itu."

Katsuki mendecak tanpa sadar mendengar kekhawatiran Kirishima terhadap Ochako. Tangan kanannya secara refleks menangkap pergelangan tangan Kirishima yang hendak menyentuh kening Ochako. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Bakugou dengan nada menggeram tak suka.

"... aku hanya ingin memastikan apa mungkin ia demam," jelas Kirishima setelah ia bisa mengabaikan keheranannya atas tindakan Bakugou. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludahnya perlahan tatkala ia menyadari manik merah Katsuki berkilat marah menatapnya. Katsuki terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kirishima dengan gerakan gusar ia menghemapaskan tangan temannya itu agar menjauh dari Ochako.

'_Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini?'_ Kirishima menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Selain Midoriya, Kirishima termasuk orang yang bisa dengan sabar menghadapi emosi berapi-api dari seorang Bakugou Katsuki, tapi entah kenapa baru kali ini ia merasa bingung untuk menghadapi Bakugou. Tatapan temannya kali ini ... terkesan mengintimidasi dan juga ... entahlah Kirishima tak tahu.

"Uh ... tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Setelah istirahat sebentar keadaanku akan membaik." Ochako yang menyadari suasana tidak nyaman antara kedua pemuda itu memberaniikan diri untuk berbicara, berharap perhatian mereka teralih dan dapat mencairkan suasana.

"Ah begitu, aku lega mendengarnya. Kalau begitu kau harus banyak beristirahat Uraraka-san." Kirishima dengan cepat menanggapi perkataan Ochako, gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu kita kembali ke kelas dulu. Semoga lekas sembuh."

Kirishima dengan sigap menarik lengan Bakugou agar mengikutinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Anehnya Bakugou menuruti ajakan Kirishima tanpa memprotes sedikit pun. Sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu ia menyempatkan dirinya melirik ke arah itu sudah mengambil posisi berbaring di atas bangsal ruang kesehatan, seluruh wajahnya ia tutupi dengan selimut.

"Bro ... ada yang bisa kau ceritakan kepadaku?"

"Mengenai apa?" Katsuki menarik tangannya untuk melepaskan tarikan Kirishima. Ia lalu melangkah cepat mendahului temannya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Er ... kenapa kau bisa di ruang kesehatan bersama Uraraka-san?" Kirishima menggaruk pipina ragu. Berdo'a dalam hati semoga temannya yang pemarah ini tidak meledakkannya.

"Aku hanya beristirahat sebentar karena perutku sakit. Kebetulan saja ia ada di sana, apa itu aneh?"

'_Ya tingkah kalian tadi berdua terlihat aneh. Seperti telah melakukan hal terlarang.'_ Ingin rasanya Kirishima mengatakan apa yang terlintas dalam otaknya tapi saat ia menyadari percikan api yang berada di telapak tangan Katsuki ia memilih untuk bungkam. Daripada ia diledakkan lebih baik ia mencari aman.

"Kau sendiri sebenarnya ada urusan apa ke ruang kesehatan." Bakugou berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Ah ... aku sebenarnya mencari perban. Ada anak kelas kita yang terluka akibat ceroboh saat melakukan praktek." Mendadak ekspresi Kirishima berubah. Ia melupakan suatu hal. "AKH ... BODOH AKU LUPA MENGAMBIL PERBAN!"

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**Astaga Bakugounya OOC banget di sini. Asal nyosor anak orang wkwkwk. Tapi kuperhatiin karakter tipe Bakugou ini memang sulit berterus terang, dia lebih suka melaukan tindakan. Maaf kalau aku salah XD**_

_**By the Way makasih atas komentar kalian. Senang sekali baca komenannya **_

_**Hope you like it 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kacchako My Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei_**

**_Original Story by Viziela Veronica_**

**_Rtaed T/Romance/Sweet/Friendship_**

**_WARNING OOC!_**

Semenjak kejadian mengejutkan di ruang kesehatan, Ochako Uraraka selalu berusaha menghindar dari Bakugou Katsuki. Tiap kali mereka tidak sengaja saling bertemu pandang, gadis itu secara naluriah memalingkan mukanya, menolak bersitatap dengan pemuda berquirk ledakan itu. Pernah suatu kali lengan atau pun tangan mereka bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja, entah di koridor asrama atau di kelas, dan dirinya sontak bereaksi menarik tangannya secara mendadak. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, seolah ada refleks 'anti Bakugou' yang sudah bersemayam dalam tubuhnya dan Ochako sangat tahu kenapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Tapi anehnya di lain kesempatan di saat tidak ada yang memperhatikannya, manik cokelatnya secara diam-diam memperhatikan Bakugou. Entah saat di kelas, di kantin atau pun di tengah latihan mereka. Sungguh ... Ochako tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini? Bahkan saat ini ketika mereka di lapangan sekolah untuk berlatih, Ochako Uraraka secara diam-diam memperhatikan Bakugou. Mereka melakukan secara bergiliran dan berkelompok dengan lima orang tiap kelompoknya. Kelompoknya memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan, mereka sudah mendapat giliran.

Di saat kelompoknya tengah berbincang-bincang santai, Ochako sibuk meminum air mineral miliknya dan manik cokelatnya secara diam-diam memperhatikan Bakugou Katsuki. Pemuda itu tengah berdebat dengan kelompoknya, Kairishima, Sero juga Kaminari. Sialnya Midoriya juga masuk dalam kelompok Bakugou akibat pembagian yang diberikan Aizawa sensei, dapat ditebak siswa kesayangannya All might itu menjadi tumpahan kemarahannya Katsuki Bakugou. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar tatkala memandangi punggung tegap Bakugou yang berbalutkan kaus hitamnya. Pemuda itu dengan seenaknya melepas seragam olahraga, membiarkan dirinya memakai kaus lengan hitam tanpa lengan miliknya dengan alasan ia merasa gerah.

Ochako menggigit bibirnya melihat tubuh tegap Bakugou yang bersimbah keringat hasil latihannya pagi ini. Kenapa ia baru menyadari betapa menariknya tubuh seorang Bakugou Katsuki? Tubuh mungilnya mungkin dapat dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam lengan kokoh milik pemuda itu, seperti jaket abu-abu milik Bakugou yang terlipat rapih di sisi tempat tidurnya. Jaket yang belum sempat ia kembalikan karena dirinya selalu menghindari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

'_PLAK!"_

Ochako refleks memukul pipinya sendiri, menyadari bahwa betapa kotornya pikirannya saat ini. Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini? Sejak kapan ia bisa berpikir macam-macam seperti ini? Ditambah lagi kenapa harus Bakugou Katsuki yang memenuhi fantasi romansa khas remajanya?

"Woah Uraraka-san kau kenapa?"

Sambil tetap menangkupi kedua pipinya yang memerah akibat pukulannya tadi, Ochako mengangkat wajahnya melirik ke arah Ashido Mina yang bertanya khawatir terhadapnya. Gadis itu meringis dalam hati bukan Mina saja, semua anggota kelompoknya memandanginya dengan heran. Ia satu kelompok dengan seluruh murid perempuan di kelas A, minus Hagakure Tohru yang terken demam.

"A-aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." Ochako menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, bergerak gelisah.

"Hee ... benarkah? Padahal kuperhatikan kau tadi sepertinya sibuk memperhatikan kelompok mereka Uraraka."

Ochako melonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Jirou Kyouka, Gadis berquirk earphone jack itu dengan senyum jahilnya menunjuk ke arah kelompok Midoriya Izuku. Ochako tidak mengira betapa jelinya temannya yang satu ini, mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa menjadi seorang pengamat berkat quirknya hingga membuat Jirou menjadi peka dengan sekeliling. Di tambah lagi Ochako sedikit pun tidak menyadari kalau Jirou sedari tadi memperhatikannya secara diam-diam.

'_Semoga quirknya Jirou-chan tidak bisa mendengarkan kata hati orang lain.'_ Ochako berdo'a di dalm hatinya.

"Huh? Benarkah itu Ochako-chan, gero?" Tsuyu memandangi Ochako penasaran.

"Siapa itu? Siapa yang kau perhatikan Uraraka?" Ashido Mina mengguncangkan bahu Ochako, mendesak gadis itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Er ... bukankah kita pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini di asrama?" Yaoyorozu angkat bicara.

"Ya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali dan Ochako-chan tetap merahasiakannya sampai sekarang, gero."

"Benar, kau memperhatikan siapa Uraraka ... Apa itu Midoriya? Pasti Midoriya bukan?" Mina berkata dengan penuh semangat, kalau sudah membahas hal semacam itu gadis pemilik quirk asam itu menjadi sangat bersemangat.

"A ... ah ... itu." Ochako menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya panik. Sedikit bersyukur karena Ashido Mina mengira kalau ia tengah memperhatikan Midoriya Izuku, mungkin karena kedekatan mereka berdua membuat Ashido berpikir seperti itu.

"Tapi di sana kan bukan hanya ada Midoriya saja." Ochako memasang wajah tegang saat Jirou angkat bicara.

"Benar kata Kyouka-chan gero." Tsuyu menolehkan kepalanya, memperhatikan kelompoknya Midoria yang kini sibuk berlatih. "Di sana ada Kirsihima-kun ... Kaminari-kun ... Sero-kun." Tsuyu terdiam sejenak, kedua manik lebarnya memandangi Bakugou Katsuki yang tengah berteriak arogan karena mungkin hasil latihannya paling tinggi dibandingkan dengan anggota kelompok lainnya. "Atau Ochako-chan sedang memperhatikan Bakugou-kun?"

"HAH?" Bukan hanya Ochako yang berseru terkejut mendengar tebakan Asui Tsuyu, ketiga temannya yang lain juga bereaksi tak jauh bedanya dengan Ochako. Hanya saja mereka tidak tampak gelisah seperti gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"Bakugou-san? Itu sangat mengejutkan." Yaoyorozu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya sembari menyentuh pipinya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Eh ...? Mana mungkin. Benarkah itu Uraraka?" Ashido Mina menatap Ochako dengan kedua mata yang membelalak lebar terkejut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu."

"Teman-teman menurutku tidak baik memaksa Uraraka-san, masalah seperti ini terlalu pribadi."

Ochako menghela napas lega. Merasa sangat berterimakasih dengan kedewasaan Yaoyorozu Momo. Mina berseru kecewa, tetapi ia akhirnya menyetujui ucapan Momo begitu saja. Gadis-gadis itu lalu mulai membicarakan hal lain yang tidak bersifat pribadi.

* * *

Ochako Uraraka berdiam lama di keran tempat cuci muka yang berada di lapangan. Gadis itu memperhatikan aliran air yang mengalir mulus di saluran pembuangan, membiarkan keran yang berada di hadapannya terbuka begitu saja. Teman-temannya sudah kembali ke kelas, bahkan mungkin semua teman sekelasnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang berada di lapangan.

Ochako memang sengaja memisahkan diri, berkata kepada para gadis kalau ia akan sedikit terlambat kembali ke kelas. Ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri, pembicaraan tadi membuat perasaan Ochako menjadi gelisah tidak menentu. Berbagai pertanyaan yang berlandaskan dengan isi hatinya sekarang ini memenuhi benak gadis pemilik quirk gravitasi ini.

Merasa bosan hanya berdiam diri di keran, gadis itu mulai mengumpulkan air ke kedua belah telapak tangannya, membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang ditampungnya berkali-kali. Ia merasa segar dan berpikir lebih baik ia kembali ke kelas. Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, gadis itu lalu meraba-raba keran di sebelahnya yang dalam keadaan mati. Ia tadi menggantungkan handuknya di sana. Rasa heran menggelayuti dirinya karena ia tidak mendapatkan handuknya di sana.

"Ugh ..."

Ochako berseru terkejut saat ia merasakan cengrkraman kuat didagunya, cengkraman yang memaksanya menoleh di satu sisi. Gadis itu merasakan kain lembut mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan, berusaha melap air dingin yang membasahi wajahnya. Bau pewangi yang berasal dari handuk itu membuat Ochako yakin kalau handuk itu miliknya, tapi ... siapa yang mencengkram dagunya dengan kasar seperti ini?

"B-bhakhugou." Ochako bicara dengan susah payah tatkala ia membuka kedua matanya menemukan raut wajah keras nan galak khas Bakugou Katsuki. Cengkraman Bakugou di dagunya membuatnya susah untuk bicara. Bakugou hanya diam, ia sibuk mengusap pipi bulat Ochako dengan handuk itu.

"LEPASKAN!"

Tatkala kesadarannya memenuhi dirinya bersamaan dengan bayangan kejadian memalukan di ruang kesehatan itu, telapak mungil Ochako mendorong tubuh Katsuki untuk menjauh darinya. Beruntung ia tidak mengeluakan quirknya, sehingga tubuh Katsuki tidak melayang akibat kekuatan non gravitasi miliknya. Untuk sejenak Ochako menatap tepat ke dalam manik merah Katsuki, tetapi itu hanya berlangsung tidak lebih dari sedetik karena gadis itu segera memutuskan kontak mereka.

Ini tidak baik, jantungnya berdetak dalam tempo yang semakin menggila. Ia tidak bisa bertatapan lebih lama lagi dengan Katsuki dengan keadaan hatinya yang tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi untuk saat ini. Ia tak tahu sampai kapan ia akan terus bersikap seperti ini terhadap Bakugou Katsuki.

Katsuki hanya memandangi Ochako dalam diamnya, tangannya mengepal kencang meremas handuk pink pucat milik Ochako. Kesal? Tentu saja. Katsuki bukan lah sosok yang pandai mengontrol emosi pada dalam dirinya, ia selalu berapi-api memuntahkan kemarahan dan keegoisannya tanpa ragu. Tapi untuk kali ini ia berusaha menahan diri, meski pun emosi menghantam dirinya yang membuatnya ingin meledak di hadapan gadis berambut pendek ini, ia mati-matian menahan emosi itu. Katsuki sadar, kenapa Ochako bersikap seperti ini terhadapnya. Ini semua karena kejadian di ruang kesehatan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sikap Ochako sekarang adalah buah dari apa yang ia lakukan. Salahkan dirinya yang saat itu tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Sejujurnya pada saat itu Katsuki hanya ingin menyadarkan Ochako Uraraka mengenai bagaimana perasaannya kepada gadis itu.

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas." Ochako berkata sambil lalu dengan nada dingin terdengar seperti menghiraukan Bakugou yang berada di hadapannya, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya bersiap untuk melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau melupakan handukmu."

Langkah kaki mungilnya menjadi terhenti mendengar suara berat Bakugou, menyadarkannya. Gadis itu menelan ludahnya pelan, kenapa setelah bertingkah sok dingin seperti tadi ia malah meninggalkan handuknya begitu saja dalam genggaman Katsuki. Ia harap pemuda itu tidak menertawainya kalau ia membalikkan badannya. Hati-hati sambil menahan rasa malu Ochako membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat ia dan Bakugou kembali berhadap-hadapan.

Harapan gadis itu terkabul, Bakugou tidak menertawainya atau pun memasang wajah mengejek sebaliknya manik merah itu menatapnya tajam membuat gadis itu bergidik tanpa sadar.

"Maaf." Ochako menarik cepat handuknya yang berada dalam genggaman Katsuki, handuk itu sekarang berada padanya. Kemudian ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau menghindariku." Tubuh Ochako membeku mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Katsuki bukan lah pertanyaan melainkan tuduhan. Tuduhan yang benar adanya. Ochako menggigit bibirnya, selama ini gadis ini selalu mengira Katsuki Bakugou bukan lah orang yang peduli dengan sekeliling, terlebih terhadap orang-orang yang tidak menarik minatnya, dan Ochako yakin dirinya termasuk jajaran makhluk 'tak menarik' dalam pandangan Katsuki.

Tentu saja, ia tidak sepintar Yaoyorozu Momo, bukan juga termasuk keluarga pahlawan seperti Iida Tenya dan Todoroki Shouto, apalagi sosok yang di anggap rival bagi Bakugous seperti Midoriya Izuku. Singkatnya ia tidak menarik, tidak cocok dijadikan rival oleh orang-orang yang bertekad meraih puncak.

Tapi ... sejak kapan pemuda ini peduli akan dirinya? Ochako tak habis pikir.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu," dusta Ochako. Lagipula apa pentingnya ia menjawab jujur?

Terdengar suara dengusan kencang yang berasal dari Bakugou di susul dengan tawa hambar yang berasal dari Bakugou Katsuki. "Tatap aku Uraraka Ochako."

"Ugh!" Ochako tidak dapat menahan desisannya saat tangan kokoh Katsuki menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin saat Bakugou berada di hadapannya, jarak mereka tidak dekat, sedikit saja Ochako melangkah maju bisa membuat tubuh mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan menolak untuk bertatapan denganku, kau menghindariku." Katsuki tersenyum sinis.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu." Ochako tetap bersikukuh dengan kebohongannya.

"Kalau begitu tatap aku Ochako."

Ochako merasa degupan jantungnya semakin bertambah kencang ketika suara serak Katsuki memanggil nama kecilnya. Hanya nama kecilnya tanpa marganya. Ia merasakan tangan besar Katsuki yang bebas kembali mencengkram dagunya, memaksanya untuk mendongak membuat ia tidak mau saling bertatapan dengan Bakugou. Ochako menelan ludahnya manik merah yang selalu tampak berapi-api itu kini terlihat sedikit meredup. Pemuda ini ... memandanginya dengan sorot sedih.

Apa sikapnya terhadap Katsuki beberapa hari ini melukai hati pemuda berquirk ledakan ini? Tapi kenapa bisa? Sungguh, Ochako Uraraka sulit memahami Bakugou Katsuki.

"B-bakugou-kun sakit." Ochako mengeluh pelan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Katsuki terhadap dagunya.

Bakugou terhenyak mendengarnya, kontan saja ia melepaskan cengkramannya. Manik merahnya sedikit membelalak tatkala melihat pipi Uraraka yang menjadi agak lecet akibat ulahnya. Sebegitu kuatnyakah cengkramannya? Bakugou menggigit bibirnya, bukankah ia tadi bertekad untuk tidak melukai gadis ini saat ia mengajaknya bicara?

"Maaf."

Ochako tertegun merasakan sentuhan lembut dari telapak tangan Katsuki yang besar, hangat dan agak kasar. Gadis itu menahan napasnya, kenapa sikap pemuda ini mendadak berubah seperti ini? Pemuda ini tidak bermaksud meledakan pipinya bukan? Ochako berusaha membuang pikiran buruk itu ia melihat dengan jelas sorot kekhawatiran yang kini tampak dalam manik merah itu.

Ochako menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menata hatinya. Benar, ia harus bicara. Sejujurnya ia tidak nyaman menghindari Bakugou untuk beberapa hari ini. Rasanya cukup sakit karena ia tidak bisa bersikap biasa lagi terhadap Bakugou, atau pun berbicara dengan pria ini. Ochako sadar ia lah yang menghindari Bakugou tapi ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia justru merasa sakit sendiri atas tindakan yang ia lakukan?

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ochako berkata dengan nada dingin, menepis tangan Katsuki yang berada di pipinya. Lagi, ia menemukan sorot terluka dari manik merah itu akibat sikapnya. Ochako mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kencang di depan dadanya, lalu manik cokelatnya menatap lekat Bakugou.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memahami Bakugou-kun."

Katsuki terkejut mendengar penuturan Ochako. "Justru kau lah yang membuatku bingung Uraraka. Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku? Bahkan tiap kita tidak saling bertemu pandang kau selalu mengalihkan pandanganmu."

"Setelah kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu bukankah wajar kenapa aku berusaha menghindarimu?"

Katsuki menggigit bibirnya, akhirnya gadis itu mengungkit kembali kejadian tempo hari. Apa gadis ini akan mengatakan kalau ia membencinya? Pemuda ini sadar setelah apa yang ia lakukan ia pantas untuk dibenci. Bukankah ia sudah biasa dibenci oleh orang-orang disekitarnya karena sikapnya seenaknya? Dan selama ini ia tidak pernah peduli. Akan tetapi ... kenapa membayangkan dirinya dibenci oleh gadis berambut cokelat ini malah membuatnya sakit?

"Selama ini kita tidak pernah terlalu akrab. Interaksi kita pun tidak terlalu sering sampai-sampai kuberpikir kalau seorang Bakugou Katsuki tidak akan pernah tertarik mengenal dan berteman dengan Uraraka Ochako. Padahal semenjak pertarungan kita di festival olahraga itu aku ingin bisa mengenalmu lebih jauh karena secara tidak langsung kau lah yang membuatku bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan meguasai pertarungan jarak dekat. Tapi ... rasanya sulit sekali, kau seolah membangun tembok besar di sekelilingmu, begitu juga terhadapku."

Katsuki diam membiarkan gadis itu yang terus berbicara. Ia ingin mendengarkan semuanya, agar ia mengetahui apa yang selama ini Uraraka pikirkan terhadapnya. Ia sadar selama ini mereka memang tidak terlalu akrab. Dan dalam hubungan renggang seperti itu ia dengan seenaknya mencium bibir gadis ini? Bukankah itu keterlaluan? Uraraka Ochako adalah gadis baik-baik. Bakugou Katsuki sadar betapa brengseknya dirinya.

"Lalu mendadak kau menaruh perhatian terhadapku. Hanya karena kejadian semalam di dapur itu kau menunjukkan sikap berbeda terhadapku. Kemudian kau ... menciumku. Bakugou-kun ... aku ... aku benar-benar tidak paham kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu terhadapku? Apa kau memang seperti itu? Bisa dengan mudahnya mencium gadis?"

"JANGAN BICARA SEENAKNYA, ANGEL FACE!"

Ochako terlonjak kaget, ia merinding melihat kilat amarah yang terpancar dalam manik merah Bakugou Katsuki. Ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat, setelah susah payah mengatakan apa yang tersimpan dalam benaknya, Bakugou tiba-tiba membentaknya marah. Tidak dapat dibayangkan betapa terkejut dan ketakutannya Uraraka Ochako.

'_Ah.'_Uraraka terhenyak rasa terkejut, bingung dan ketakutan itu membuat manik bulatnya menjadi basah. Tanpa sadar kedua matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. '_Bodoh ... berhenti lah.'_ Ochako mendesis panik, kasar ia mengusap kedua matanya menghilangkan embun yang tergenang di sana.

"Angel Face?"

Katsuki tersadar atas tindakan bodohnya. Ia marah karena Ochako tadi menuduhnya dengan seenaknya, akan tetapi hatinya lebih terasa sakit melihat mata bulat itu terkaca-kaca. Sialan! Bukankah ia berjanji untuk tidaka akan membuat gadis ini ketakutan.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi hanya terkejut. Salahku karena berkata aneh kepada Bakugou ..."

Tubuh mungilnya tertarik lembut, Ochako membelalak menyadari Bakugou Katsuki memeluknya, mendorong kepalanya dengan hati-hati agar wajahnya dapat bersandar di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Maaf."

Ochako mengerjap kaget, kini ia merasakan telapak tangan pemuda itu mengusap-usap rambutnya. Ochako menarik napas secara hati-hati, pipinya merona tatkala wangi tubuh Katsuki dapat tercium jelas olehnya. Seharusnya ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan ini tapi entah kenapa dalam sudut hatinya yang terdalam ia merasa enggan.

"Aku yang salah karena sudah menuduhmu yang macam-macam."

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

"Kubilang aku menyukaimu, _sialan_."

Pernyataan cinta yang pertama kali Ochako dapatkan dalam hidupnya, dan orang yang menyatakan '_suka' _kepadanya menyebutnya sialan. Betapa romantisnya.

* * *

**_TBC_**

_**Ahahaha akhirnya sampai di bagian Bakugou ngungkapin perasaannya. Terlalu romantis hehe.**_

_**Sejujurnya aku suka nulis cerita dengan karakter yang memiliki sifat tsundere, dan Bakugou termasuk tsundere bukan? Cuman ... aku agak susah buat ngeluarin sifat kasarnya Bakugou di sini. Jadi umpatan yang dikeluarkan tidak terlalu banyak. Maaf ya aku baru pertama kali ini nulis fanfic BnHA :(**_

_**Oh iya chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Little Secret**_

_**Kacchako My Hero Academia by Horikoshi Kohei**_

_**Original Story by Viziela Veronica**_

_**Rated T/Romance/Sweet/Friendship**_

_**WARNING OOC**_

Asui Tsuyu menekan sebuah tombol di _vending machine _setelah ia memasukkan koin logam dan memilih minuman yang disukai sahabatnya. Tatkala kedua kaleng minuman dingin berada dalam genggamannya gadis berquirk katak itu mendekati Ochako. Sahabatnya itu duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon ginko, kedua telapak tangannya yang tampak berkeringat mencengkram sisi kanan kiri bangku yang diduduki. Tsuyu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pipi Ochako masih merona hebat, bagaikan buah tomat.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Di mana ia izin keluar kelas untuk mencari Ochako yang tidak kunjung datang. Aneh. Bahkan Bakugou Katsuki saat itu pun belum kembali ke kelas. Akan tetapi gadis berambut hijau gelap itu tidak pernah berpikir kalau temannya ini bersama Bakugou, bila mengingat interasi mereka yang sangat sedikit. Tapi siapa sangka apa yang dipikirkannya salah besar, gadis katak itu menemukan Ochako sedang bersama Bakugou. Bahkan mereka berpelukan?

Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Kehadirannya yang sembrono tentu menyadarkan Bakugou yang memiliki insting tajam, pemuda itu sontak melepaskan pelukannya dari Ochako. Tidak jauh beda seperti Ochako, wajah Bakugou kala itu tidak kalah luar biasa merahnya. Pemuda itu mendengus, menatap kesal ke arah Tsuyu yang berdiri di balik pohon tidak berani mendekat, takut kalau sewaktu-waktu Bakugou Katsuki akan meledakannya. Tsuyu meringis dalam hati, kehadirannya jelas tidak diharapkan sedikit pun. Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum tipis terhadap Ochako yang sibuk menundukkan wajahnya, mengusap kepala Ochako sejenak mengucapkan sesuatu kemudian berlalu pergi.

Asui Tsuyu tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi di antara mereka? Ia tentu merasa sangat penasaran.

"Ochako-chan ... minumlah dulu agar kau bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang."

"Ah ... terimakasih Baku ... er maksudku Tsuyu-chan."

Tsuyu mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan cepat. Lihat? Bahkan Ochako sendiri salah menyebut namanya. Pikirannya saat ini tentu dipenuhi dengan Katsuki. Gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu meraih susu kotak yang diberikan Tsuyu, meminumnya pelan dengan pandangan kosong menatap ke depan.

"Ochako-chan apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Bakugou-kun?" Tsuyu mengambil tempat di sebelah Ochako. Biarlah mereka masuk kelas sedikit telat.

"I-itu ..." Manik cokelat itu membulat, ia memandangi Tsuyu dengan gelisah, tampak bingung untuk membalas perkataan sahabatnya. Lagipula Tsuyu tadi melihatnya, melihat mereka berpelukan, atau lebih tepatnya Katsuki memeluknya. Hal itu tentu akan menambah poin kecurigaan Tsuyu, alasan biasa dan terkesan pasaran tidak akan mampu mengecoh gadis berambut hijau ini. "A-aku benar-benar bingung Tsuyu-chan." Ochako menutupi wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

"A-aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Bakugou-kun. Perasaanku dengannya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi."

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki membiarkan ketiga temannya pergi ke kafetaria lebih dulu. Ia perlu waktu untuk sendiri. Ia berpangku tangan, dan tangan kanannya yang bebas sibuk menulis tidak jelas ke lembaran kertas di halaman terakhir dalam buku tulisnya.

'_**Aku menyukaimu.'**_

Bakugou menggigit bibirnya.

'_**Kubilang aku menyukaimu, sialan.'**_

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut _blonde ash_nya. Kenapa ia sulit sekali untuk tidak bicara kasar? Mengatakan s_ialan_ dalam pengakuan cintanya? Betapa bodohnya dirinya. Ia seperti seorang preman pinggir jalan yang menyatakan perasaan kepada gadis polos yang baik hati.

Oh ... Bakugou sedikit pun tak sadar bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya memang sudah mencapnya seperti seorang preman. Berandalan bermulut kasar dan arogan.

'_Dan ... bagaimana tanggapan si wajah bulat?'_

Bakugou mencoret buku tulisnya dengan gemas, merutuk dirinya sendiri karena tanpa sadar ia telah menulis nama _Uravity_ dibukunya. Pemuda itu mendengus, tidak dapat dibayangkan kalau ketiga temannya si trio idiot—Kirishima, Kaminari dan Sero—melihat apa yang ditulisnya di bukunya. Mereka pasti akan menjadikannya sebagai bahan tertawaan.

Ia menekan dadanya sendiri, merasa gelisah membayangkan kemungkinan seperti apa yang dikatakan Uraraka Ochako terhadapnya? Bakugou tidak mengira kalau menyukai seorang gadis akan sesulit ini. Ia yang selalu bertindak kasar dan seenaknya harus menunjukkan sisi tenangnya kepada Uraraka. Ia tidak sanggup menyakiti gadis itu, membuat gadis itu merasa sakit hati atas sifat kasarnya. Bahkan kalau ia sekali atau dua kali tidak sengaja menyakiti Uraraka, Bakugou merasa berdenyut sakit.

Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya gusar, tertawa hambar di dalam hati. Sejak kapan ia menjadi seperti ini? Semenjak ia menyadari bahwa ia jatuh cinta dengan Uraraka Ochako. Itu dimulai dalam pertempuran mereka di festival olahraga, tekad gadis itu yang melawannya tanpa merasa takut sedikit pun ditambah dengan tindakan nekatnya yang membuat semua orang saat itu terkejut.

Uraraka Ochako si wajah polos ini ... ternyata memiliki rencana gila untuk melawan Bakugou Katsuki.

Awalnya Bakugou hanya merasa tertarik dan menghormati gadis itu karena itu lah ia menyebut Uraraka dengan namanya di tengah pertarungan mereka, tanpa panggilan konyol yang selalu ia berikan kepada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Rasa kagumnya bertambah saat ia tahu, tindakan gila Uraraka saat itu adalah rencananya sendiri bukan dari Deku atau siapa pun. Saat itu lah Bakugou mengakui, Uraraka Ochako adalah gadis yang kuat.

Ia adalah pemuda yang gila akan kekuatan, ia merasa senang dan lebih tertantang saat orang-orang melawannya dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya. Dan Uraraka sungguh berada di luar prediksinya.

Tanpa sadar semenjak kejadian itu terkadang Katsuki mengamati Uraraka secara diam-diam. Rasa tertarik perlahan berubah. Uraraka memang tidak secantik Yaoyorozu, atau bertubuh s_lim_ seperti Camie Utsushimi, tapi entahlah ... Katsuki merasa gadis itu memiliki pesona yang berbeda. Sikap cerianya, wajah polosnya dan cengiran konyolnya membuat Katsuki berpikir gadis ini menarik. Dan jangan lupakan dengan tekad yang dimiliki gadis itu, sisi Uraraka yang pertama kali mampu mengetuk hati Bakugou Katsuki.

Bakugou Katsuki akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Uraraka Ochako. Ia menyukai gadis itu. Ia ingin gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Sejak kapan ia merasa mendidih melihat kedekatan Uraraka dengan Midoriya atau pun Iida? Katsuki tak tahu.

"Akh ... BRENGSEK!" Katsuki menggeram gusar, bangkit berdiri dengan gerakan kasar membuat kursinya hampir saja terbanting jatuh. Ia sontak menoleh mendengar pekikan kaget yang berasal dari belakangnya, Katsuki terkejut menyipit tajam ke gadis yang memandanginya dengan pandangan horor. Seperti melihat hantu. "Kenapa kau masih di sini a_ngel face_?"

"A-aku ..." Ochako tergagap, gadis itu seperti berusaha menyembunyikan buku yang berada di atas mejanya saat Katsuki melangkah mendekatinya. Tapi karena kepanikannya ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan buku miliknya.

Katsuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meraih buku itu. Ah ... ternyata pelajaran matematika, memang ada tugas untuk mereka tadi.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

Ochako menggigit bibirnya tanpa memandangi Katsuki ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "T-tapi ... ini susah sekali aku akan meminta tolong diajarkan oleh Deku-kun atau Iida-kun."

"_**BRAK!"**_

Lagi-lagi Ochako memekik kaget tatkala Katsuki membanting buku pelajarannya di atas meja, manik merah itu tampak berkilat? Marahkah? Entahlah Ochako tak tahu.

"Kenapa kau harus meminta tolong kepada _kuso deku _atau si kacamata itu? Aku bisa mengajarimu, muka bulat."

Ochako mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat Katsuki yang membuka bukunya dengan tampang sebal, bibir pemuda itu berkerut maju seperti berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatan kasar. Ah ... benar juga, bukankah Katsuki menduduki posisi ranking tiga di atasnya? Saat mengetahui fakta itu Ochako sangat tidak menyangka, pemuda bertampang berandalan ini ternyata bisa lebih pintar dibandingkan dengan Midoriya Izuku atau pun Todoroki Shouto.

Pantas saja Bakugou terlihat kesal. Apa pemuda ini cemburu? Ochako meringis dalam hati, ia merasa pernyataan suka Bakugou pagi tadi bagaikan sebuah mimpi.

'_I-ini terlalu dekat.'_

Jantung Ochako berdetak cepat saat Katsuki berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya di atas buku pelajaran Ochako dan menjelaskan apa yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Kau dengar aku, Uraraka?"

"A-aku tidak bisa."

Katsuki terkejut saat Ochako menyingkirkan tangannya yang berada di atas meja, gadis itu dengan sigap membereskan bukunya, peralatan tulisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Hei ..." Bakugou berseru terkejut melihat tingkah Uraraka. Apakah cara menjelaskannya sulit dipahami? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kirishima pernah mengatakan kepadanya kalau ia tipe yang pandai mengajar, hanya saja ia tidak sabaran dan suka marah-marah saat menjelaskan. Padahal ia tadi berusaha menjelaskan dengan cara selembut mungkin kepada Ochako, kecuali kalau gadis ini lebih bodoh dibandingkan Kirishima Eijiro. Tapi bukan itu alasannya bukan?

"A-aku mau ke kafetaria Bakugou-kun. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu." Ochako beranjak berdiri dari duduknya. Tanpa memandangi ke arah Katsuki sedikit pun, gadis itu keluar dari bangkunya.

Bakugou menggigit bibirnya. Cukup sudah. Ia benci dengan situasi ini. Dimana Ochako sering menghindarinya dan menolak untuk bertatapan dengannya. Bagi Bakugou itu terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Apa kau membenciku? Karena itu lah kau terus menghindariku."

Kontan saja langkah kaki Ochako terhenti. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Tidak. Ia tidak membenci Bakugou. Anehnya, ia tidak merasa marah atas apa yang sudah Katsuki lakukan terhadapnya. Hanya saja ia merasa sesak, seolah sulit bernapas bila berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, membuat Ochako yakin mungkin ia bisa jatuh pingsan sewaktu-waktu.

Tapi ... Ochako tidak bisa memberitahu yang sebenarnya. Baginya itu terasa sangat memalukan.

"A-aku ..." Bibir Ochako bergetar. Membalikkan badan pun rasanya sulit sekali.

Ia harus mengatakannya, walau pun memalukan. Ia tidak mau menambah lagi kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Bakugou.

"Uraraka-san ternyata kau ada di sini."

Pintu ruang kelas mereka bergeser terbuka, menampakkan sosok Midoriya membuat Ochako refleks menutup kedua belah bibirnya. Midoriya yang tadi menampakkan wajah polos tak paham situasi menjadi berubah bergidik ngeri karena Bakugou memberikan tatapan menghujam kepadanya, seperti akan membunuhnya. Betapa malangnya anak itu, ia tidak tahu kalau Ochako sedang bersama Bakugou. Dan sejujurnya ia tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang sedang dilakukan mereka berdua, anehnya atmosfer mereka berdua tampak serius.

"A-aku sepertinya mengganggu, lebih baik aku pergi sa ..."

Midoriya meneguk ludahnya dengan wajah tegang karena tangan mungil Ochako menarik ujung seragamnya, membuatnya mau tidak mau menghentikan aksi kaburnya. Keringat dingin memenuhi kening pemuda berquirk one for all itu tatkala Katsuki terlihat marah entah karena apa. Midoriya bersumpah ia dapat melihat percikan api di telapak tangan Bakugou, apa teman masa kecilnya yang pemarah itu akan meledakkannya?

Tapi Midoriya merasa takjub sendiri melihat Katsuki menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Pemuda berambut _blonde ash_ itu memijat pelipisnya sejenak, seperti berusaha menenangkan dirinya, menahan amarah yang mungkin sudah bergejolak di dalam dadanya. Kemudian pemuda itu kembali membuka kedua matanya, pandangan Katsuki kali ini masih terlihat tegas seperti biasanya hanya saja amarah yang tadi terlihat sekarang lenyap tak bersisa.

"Kalau kau membenciku, aku bisa memakluminya."

Midoriya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Katsuki bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang melewati dirinya dan Uraraka Ochako. Katsuki jelas sedang tidak bicara dengannya, ia bicara kepada Uraraka tetapi kenapa?

"Etto ... Uraraka-san, Kacchan sudah pergi."

Midoriya menyentuh bahu Ochako dengan hati-hati, kepala gadis itu terus tertunduk dalam membuat Midoriya bertambah bingung sebenarnya ada masalah apa di antara mereka?

"Uh ... maaf karena sudah melibatkanmu Deku-kun." Ochako melepaskan cengkramannya dari ujung seragam Midoriya.

"Ah ... tidak apa-apa." Midoriya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia dapat melihat kesedihan dalam sorot mata gadis itu. Cukup aneh baginya karena gadis berambut cokelat ini biasanya selalu terlihat ceria. "Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dengan Kacchan, Uraraka-san? Apa ia mengganggumu?"

Ochako menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Bakugou sama sekali tidak mengganggunya, pemuda itu bahkan belakangan ini menunjukkan sikap yang berbeda terhadapnya. Hanya kepada Uraraka Ochako. Akan tetapi gadis ini tidak sanggup menghadapi perubahan sikap Katsuki.

Sebenarnya Midoriya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut tapi melihat temannya yang diam dan tampak murung ia memutuskan untuk diam, tidak bertanya macam-macam. Pikirnya mungkin Ochako sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya entah dari apa. Biarlah gadis itu yang memilih sendiri untuk bercerita atau tidak. Midoriya tidak akan memaksa.

"Eum ... Uraraka-san, ayo kita ke kafetaria."

"A-ah ... baiklah." Uraraka menjawab dengan nada tergagap. "Sebelum itu Deku-kun ... aku ingin bertanya, menurutmu Bakugou-kun itu orangnya seperti apa?"

Midoriya urung membuka pintu kelas mereka saat mendengar pertanyaan Ochako. Ia paham gadis ini pasti tidak ingin ada yang tahu mengenai apa yang akan mereka bicarakan saat ini. Midoriya menghela napas, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal senyum miris tersungging dibibirnya. Memang semenjak Bakugou mengetahui rahasia one for allnya hubungan mereka menjadi lebih akrab, meski pun Bakugou masih sering menantangnya untuk adu fisik tapi teman masa keciilnya itu sudah berhenti melakukan tindakan bullying kepadanya. Hanya saja kenangan masa kecilnya atas tindak-tanduk Katsuki yang sering menyiksanya tentu saja masih membekas dalam benak Midoriya.

"Dia memang menyeramkan, dan orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya mungkin berpikir ia pemuda yang tidak ada baik-baiknya. Tapi ... ia memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat orang-orang mendekatinya tanpa sadar, mungkin itu lah yang dulu membuatku betah berteman dengannya." Midoriya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal kembali meringis mengingat masa kecilnya. "Jujur saja menurutku ia mengagumkan, tekadnya, kekuatannya dan sisinya yang pantang menyerah. Kalau ia terobsesi dengan suatu hal ia tidak akan mudah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya. Itu lah yang membuatku mengaguminya. Tambahan lagi Kacchan itu orang yang baik, hanya saja ia tidak pandai beeterus terang karena sikapnya yang kasar." Ia tertawa canggung sambil tetap menggaruk kepalanya. Tapi tawa Midoriya terhenti melihat Ochako yang tetap terlihat murung.

Sebenarnya ada apa di antara mereka? Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu Bakugou juga pernah bertanya kepadanya? Bertanya mengenai Uraraka Ochako. Saat itu Midoriya tentu merasa bingung sekali, dan ia takut apa jangan-jangan Katsuki hendak mencelakai Ochako? Midoriya menjawab dengan terpaksa di bawah tekanan Katsuki.

"_**Pertanyaan terakhir untukmu kuso Deku. Apa kau menyukai si muka bulat?"**_

Midoriya kembali merasa terkejut mendapati pertanyaan tidak terduga dari seorang Bakugou Katsuki. Di tambah temannya itu bertanya dengan wajah serius seperti tidak bermaksud mengerjainya. Lagipula sejak kapan Bakugou suka di ajak bercanda? Lebih tepatnya Bakugou lebih sering dijadikan objek kejahilannya Kirishima, Kaminari dan Sero.

Memang dulu saat mereka masih berada di kelas satu, Midoriya sempat menyukai Uraraka. Gadis itu memiliki sisi yang manis sekali, ceria, kuat dan baik hati. Tapi itu dulu semakin lama perasaan itu perlahan berubah, dan Midoriya pikir hubungan mereka lebih baik seperti ini saja. Bersahabat dengan Uraraka, seperti halnya dengan Iida. Mereka bertiga sering bersama-sama, terkadang Todoroki atau pun Tsuyu ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Menurut Midoriya hubungan perteman itu tentu lah lebih menyenangkan.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam hari ini Midoriya menghela napasnya, setelah mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan Bakugou. Sepertinya ia dapat menebak apa yang terjadi antara Ochako dan Katsuki.

"Er ... aku hanya menebaknya saja walau pun aku tidak begitu yakin, apa Kacchan ... menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu?"

"A-apa? D-deku-kun kau bercanda. I-itu mustahil bukan?"

Walau pun Uraraka berusaha menyangkalnya tapi melihat gadis itu yang salah tingkah tentu membuat Midoriya yakin dengan tebakannya. Midoriya tersenyum geli melihat wajah Ochako yang merah padam. "Kau tahu Uraraka-san? Belakangan ini Kacchan sering menanyakan tentangmu kepadaku. Aku tentu merasa terkejut dan heran, itu tidak seperti kepribadian Kacchan saja. Kami sudah berteman lama sejak kecil, dan baru kali ini aku melihatnya menaruh perhatian terhadap seorang perempuan."

Ochako terdiam mendengar cerita Midoriya, tapi kedua telapak tangannya berada di depan dadanya dalam keadaan terkepal. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya pelan mendengar cerita Midoriya membuat pikirannya mendadak kosong. Ia bukan lah orang yang tabu akan pertanyaan cinta atau semacamnya, semasa SMP ia pernah sekali dua kali mendapat pernyataan cinta. Hanya saja ia tidak pernah menerimanya dan menyukai seseorang. Baru kali ini lah Ochako merasa sangat berbeda. Bahkan perasaan ini terasa lebih gila dibandingkan saat dirinya menyukai Midoriya Izuku.

"Karena pertemanan kami aku sangat mengenal Kacchan. Uraraka-san ... ia serius menyukaimu. Kau perempuan yang pertama kali disukai oleh Kacchan. Sebenarnya kalau ia tertarik dengan sesuatu ia akan menjadi terobsesi dan berusaha mendapatkannya bahkan dengan cara egois dan memaksa sekali pun. Tapi ... anehnya saat menyukaimu ia masih bisa bersikap lembut."

"C-cukup Deku-kun."

Ochako menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Midoriya dengan muka merah padam, isyarat agar Midoriya tidak lagi membicarakan Bakugou Katsuki. Sungguh ... apa yang ia dengar membuat jantungnya berpacu tidak karuan, wajahnya panas seperti akan terbakar.

"Ah ... maaf karena aku sudah banyak bicara." Midoriya terkekeh merasa lucu melihat Ochako yang salah tingkah seperti ini. "Lalu ... jawaban seperti apa yang akan kau berikan untuk Kacchan?"

* * *

"Bro kenapa wajahmu terlihat aneh?"

Bakugou hanya mendecakkan lidah mendapati pertanyaan dari Sero. Ia sibuk memakan _katsudon _mliknya. "Kau seperti orang yang sedang patah hati saja." Kaminari Denki ikut bicara. Kontan saja Kirishima dan Sero tertawa mendengar tebakan Kaminari.

"Patah hati? Bocah ledakan ini?" Kirishima tertawa terbahak. "Memangnya sejak kapan Bakugou peduli dengan semacam itu?"

"Hei ... aku hanya menebak. Lagipula wajahnya persis sama sepertiku saat ditolak oleh gadis-gadis yang kuajak kencan."

"Dasar playboy kelas teri." Sero menyemprot Kaminari Denki. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kaminari seperti Mineta, mata keranjang dan suka menggoda gadis-gadis.

"KALIAN BERISIK, KUBUNUH KALIAN!" Bakugou Katsuki menggebrak meja kantin dengan emosi, membuat _katsudon_ miliknya tumpah sebagian. Memang ide buruk bergabung dengan teman-temannya di saat ia merasa sakit hati akibat ulah Uraraka Ochako. "AKU MAU KE KELAS DULUAN."

Kirishima berseru hendak mencegah temannya yang baru memakan sedikit dari jatah makan siang kafetaria. Tapi Bakugou sama sekali tidak peduli sembari mengomel dan memasukka kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Kirishima menghela napas menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Sero masih sibuk menertawai Kaminari yang wajahnya sudah menjadi merah padam.

'_SIAL!'_

Langkah Katsuki terhenti begitu saja saat ia secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Ochako di tengah-tengah kafetaria, gadis itu masih bersama Midoriya. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya gadis itu tetap terlihat salah tingkah tatkala bertemu dengannya.

Bakugou menghela napas ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya melewati Ochako dan Midoriya begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Mungkin menjaga jarak dari Ochako itu yang terbaik. Melihat gadis ini yang berusaha menjauh darinya membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, membuat Bakugo memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dari gadis itu.

"Bakugou-kun."

Bakugou terhenyak saat ia sudah bertekad di dalam hatinya untuk menjaga jarak dari Uraraka, telapak tangan gadis itu tiba-tiba mencengkram lengan seragamnya membuatnya mau tidak mau menghentikan langkahnya. Bukan hanya Bakugou saja yang terkejut atas tindakan Ochako, hampir semua murid kelas 2-A yang berada di kafetaria memandangi mereka dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, mungkin minus Todoroki Shouto yang cuek bagaikan es terhadap sekelilingnya.

"Ki-kita perlu bicara." Ochako menatap Katsuki dengan sungguh-sungguh, cengkramannya tidak mengendur sedikit pun.

"Apa maksudmu, sialan?" Katsuki yang mulai salah tingkah karena menjadi objek perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya tanpa sadar berbicara kasar kepada Ochako. Kenapa gadis ini tidak melepaskan cengkramannya? Katsuki berharap semoga gadis ini tidak menerbangkannya.

"Tch ... ikut aku Bakugou-kun." Ochako mendecak gemas menghadapi ketsunderean pemuda bermanik merah ini. Telapak tangan mungilnya meraih tangan besar dan hangat milik Bakugou. Gadis itu menahan napasnya saat ia menggenggam tangan Katsuki, berusaha menahan rasa gugup yang terus membuncah ia menarik Katsuki agar mengikutinya keluar dari kafetaria.

"Kirishima, Sero katakan kalau aku salah lihat." Kaminari berseru heboh tatkala Ochako dan Kastuki sudah hilang dalam pandangan semua orang di kafetaria.

"Er ... sayangnya kita tidak salah lihat." Sero mengusap belakang lehernya. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" Ia melirik ke arah Kirishima. Di antara mereka bertiga, Kirishima Eijiro lah yang paling dekat dekat dengan Bakugou.

Akan tetapi pemuda berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Entahlah ...," jawabnya. Pemuda itu memilih diam tidak menceritakan keanehan yang terjadi di anatara Bakugou dan Uraraka saat ia menemukan mereka berdua di ruang kesehatan tempo hari.

Sementara itu cerita beralih ke Uraraka yang membawa Bakugou ke taman sekolah. Gadis itu mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya karena ia terus menggenggam telapak tangan Katsuki apalagi pemuda itu membalas genggaman tangannya, tangan besar Bakugou yang hangat dan memiliki kulit sedikit kasar hasil dari latihannya benar-benar terasa mengagumkan bagi Uraraka.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini muka bulat?"

Ochako buru-buru melepaskan genggaman tangannya ketika mereka sudah jauh dari keramaian berada di taman. Bakugou menggigit bibirnya sendiri melihat gadis berambut pendek ini kini berada di hadapannya, kepala bulatnya masih tertunduk dalam tidak berani bertatapan langsung dengannya. Tubuh mungilnya saat ini terlihat ringkih dalam pandangan Bakugou, Ochako seolah siap berlari menjauh darinya kapan pun juga.

Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, menunggu Ochako bicara. Bukankah gadis ini yang mengajaknya kemari? Jadi menurut Bakugou lebih baik ia diam menunggu. Daripada ia bicara dan berujung membuat gadis itu kabur lagi dari hadapannya. Tapi seberapa lama ia menunggu, bahkan saat bel sekolah mereka sebentar lagi bebunyi si gadis gravitasi tetap bungkam, Bakugou menghela napas mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. Kesabarannya benar-benar di uji.

"Sudahlah ... kalau kau tidak sanggup mengatakan apa pun aku memakluminya."

Ochako terhenyak tatkala telapak tangan Katsuki mengelus puncak kepalanya, lembut dan hati-hati. Sudut hati Ochako merasa tersentuh akan sentuhan itu.

"Lain kali panggilah aku kalau kau sudah siap. Tapi sepertinya aku ditolak ya ..." Bakugou terkekeh pelan, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan separuh rasa kecewa yang sedari tadi bergelayut dalam hatinya. Ah ... sepertinya gadis ini tidak berani menolaknya karena takut ia mengamuk, karena itu lah ia sedari tadi diam tidak berani bicara. Itu lah yang Bakugou pikirkan.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU BAKUGOU KATSUKI."

Bakugou tersentak langkahnya terhenti begitu saja mendengar teriakan Ochako sekaligus perkataan bahwa ternyata gadis itu menerima perasaannya. Tapi ... kenapa harus berteriak seperti itu? Tidakkah gadis itu sadar teriakannya dapat terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Oi ... Angel face."

"Aku menyukaimu, aku mau menerima perasaanmu. Maaf karena aku terus menghindarimu merasa bimbang sendiri dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Sejujurnya aku merasa malu dan gugup sekali untuk bertemu denganmu."

Tubuh Bakugo membeku merasakan pelukan dari Ochako, gadis itu memeluk punggungnya dengan erat membenamkan wajahnya ke punggungnya. "Aku mulai menyukaimu semenjak dari festival olahraga itu. Aku baru menyadari perasaanku sendiri Bakugou-kun."

Bakugou meneguk ludahnya pelan, gadis ini berkali-kali mengatakan perasaannya seolah berusaha meyakinkannya. Perasaan berbunga membuncah dalam dada Bakugou, pemuda itu tersenyum lega akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menerimaku, Angel face."

Bakugou melepaskan pelukan Uraraka, ia membalikkan tubuhnya merendahkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan Uraraka. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat ekspresi malu yang tergurat jelas di wajah gadis berpipi bulat ini, wajahnya pun luar biasa merah. Menggemaskan. Betapa menggemaskannya gadis ini. Bakugou mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi yang merona itu. Gadis itu semakin terlihat tegang dan malu, menahan napasnya.

"Kau milikku, Ochako."

Bisik Bakugo, bisikan serak terkesan seksi yang seolah sanggup melemahkan syaraf Ochako saat itu juga. Gadis itu perlahan menutup kedua matanya tatkala Bakugou mendekatkan wajahnya. Mereka berciuman di bawah pohon ginko dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**_END_**

**Hehe**_** akhirnya selesai juga ini cerita. Aku lupa memberitahu kalau cerita ini mengambil waktu saat mereka sudah berada di kelas 2. Mungkin aku ada salah tulis di cerita ini, aku belum sempat buat ngeditnya. Huhu maaf .**_

_**Silahkan tinggalkan komentar atas cerita ini. Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan. XD**_

_**Oh iya sebenarnya aku berencana membuat cerita mereka setelah jadian. Tapi aku putuskan berada di ceritalain saja ;)**_


End file.
